Dos mundos diferentes
by shrekina123
Summary: Los Cullen son una familia de vampiros que viven en Forks. Pero lo que ellos no esperan es que una joven castaña de diecisiete años altere tanto su vida cotidiana.   BellaLos Cullen ya no son los únicos que guardan un gran secreto...
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

Alice: ¡Corre, Jasper! ¡Corre!

Jasper echó a correr entre los arboles del bosque detrás de la pelota de baseball que el bruto de Emmett había perdido. Por fin la encontró. Había caído encima de un arbusto. Cuando se agachó a cogerla, se dio cuenta de que había algo debajo del arbusto. Desenredó un poco las ramas bajas con el pie y...

Nunca en todos sus años como vampiro había tenido miedo. Pero esa vez sí. No sabía por qué. Era fuerte y rápido y podría matar a cualquier humano con sólo el dedo meñique. Volvió a mirar de reojo la pálida mano que había salido de debajo del arbusto. Parecía un cadáver. ¿Y si lo cogía? Esa persona podía estar herida. Pero... ¿y si estaba muerta y luego le echaban a él la culpa del asesinato? Al final optó por la opción más sensata. Contarlo todo.

Carlisle: ¿Un cadáver?

Esme: Oh Dios mío... - Se tapó la boca con las manos-

Jasper: Sí, vi algo raro. Y al darle con el pie salió una mano.

Carlisle: Voy a mirar. Quedaros aquí.

Alice: ¿Estás bien, mi amor? - Le abrazó-

Jasper: Sí, sólo fue el susto.

Carlisle caminó hacia donde le había indicado Jasper y encontró el arbusto. Pero ni rastro de la mano. Miró alrededor. Estaba anocheciendo, pero eso no le impedía que viera igual que si fuese mediodía. Entonces lo vio. Era una chica. Su cuerpo estaba tumbado sobre una roca. Pero... ¿cómo había llegado desde el arbusto hasta allí en tan poco tiempo? Estaba boca abajo. Tenía muy mal aspecto. Su ropa estaba sucia y rota y tenía rasguños por la piel. La dio con cuidado la vuelta por si estaba malherida, pero no la vio ninguna herida ni lesión grave. Al cogerla en brazos se dio cuenta de que estaba viva. Respiraba con dificultad, pero su pulso era normal. Fue caminando hacia donde estaban los demás, que se acercaron al verle llegar cargado con una chica.

Emmett: ¿Quién es?

Carlisle: No lo sé, pero parece herida. La tenemos que llevar a casa.

Esme. Pobrecita... - la acarició la mejilla.

La chica gimió de dolor.

Después de casi cuarto de hora caminando a paso de humano, llegaron a la gran casa de los Cullen.

Esme: Chicas, ayudadme a preparar el sofá para tumbarla.

Alice, Rosalie y Esme subieron al segundo piso a preparar el sofá y un botiquín de emergencias en el despacho de Carlisle. Mientras tanto, Carlisle tumbó a la chica en el sofá del salón y la cubrió con una manta.

Carlisle: Jasper, quizás quieras... irte...

Jasper: No

Emmett, Edward y Carlisle le miraron fijamente.

Jasper: Lo digo en serio, no tengo hambre.

Edward: ¿Se pondrá bien?

Carlisle: Eso espero...

Emmett: Si no podrías convertirla

Edward le miró y Emmett le sacó la lengua.

Carlisle: No parece que sea necesario.

Esme: Ya está todo listo. - dijo desde las escaleras.

Carlisle volvió a cargar a la chica hasta su despacho y la tumbó en el sofá, que las chicas habían desplegado y cubierto con mantas.

Carlisle: Necesito que os vayáis tengo que hacerla todo tipo de pruebas...

Alice: ¿No podemos quedarnos a mirar?

Carlisle: No

Alice: No molestaremos - puso cara de niña buena.

Carlisle: Me da igual. He dicho fuera

Habían pasado ya tres horas y aún seguían encerrados en el despacho.

Alice: Me muero por saber qué pasa.

Rosalie: Tú ya sabes lo que tiene.

Alice: No lo sé. No puedo ver nada.

Cuando vieron subir a Esme las escaleras, todos fueron tras ellas.

Toc Toc

Abrió la puerta del despacho y allí seguían. La chica sobre el sofá y Carlisle mirando un tubo con sangre. Tenía otros cuatro tubos iguales encima de la mesa.

Emmett: ¡Sangre!

Edward agarró a Jasper de los brazos por la espalda, pero este no se opuso. Todos los Cullen se le quedaron mirando.

Jasper: ¿Qué?

Rosalie: ¿No tienes sed?

Jasper: No.

Esme: Cariño, ¿encontraste algo? - Acercándose a su esposo-

Carlisle: Encontré una sustancia en su sangre... pero no puedo saber qué es. Es muy frustrante.

Emmett: ¡Se mueve!

Y era cierto. La chica se estaba despertando. Después de casi un minuto, acabó abriendo los ojos. Su rostro se cubrió de dudas al ver a esa extraña familia mirándola.

Carlisle: No te asustes...

Xxxx: ¿Dónde estoy?

Esme: Te encontramos en el bosque. ¿Estás bien?

Xxxx: ¿Dónde estoy?

Jasper: Quizás solo puede decir eso...

Carlisle miró a la chica. Su rostro mostraba dolor, duda y preocupación. Debía ser duro despertar en un sitio desconocido.

Carlisle: Estás en nuestra casa... En Forks, en Estados Unidos.

Xxxx: ¿Estados Unidos?

Carlisle: Sí, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

La chica negó la cabeza.

Esme: Cariño, ¿recuerdas tu nombre.

La chica asintió.

Xxxx: Me llamo... me... llamo... Bella.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Alice: ¿Bella?

Bella: Bella

Esme: ¿Bella?

Bella: Bella

Carlisle: ¿Bella que más?

La chica dudó si decirles su apellido. Podría habérselo dicho, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que esta era una oportunidad que le estaba dando la vida para ser quien siempre quiso ser...

Bella: Swan

Emmett: ¿Eres hija de Charlie Swan?

Ups... Había metido la pata. Para un apellido que se le ocurrió, tenía que haber alguien allí con el mismo. Negó la cabeza.

Carlisle: Será mejor que descanses algo. Te pondremos en el cuarto de Edward.

Edward: ¿Qué? No, ni de bromas.

La chica le miró peguntándose por qué no quería él tenerla allí. Ni que estuviese ocultando algo...

Esme: No le hagas caso, es un antisocial. Ya nos irás conociendo a todos. - La condujo al cuarto - Por cierto, yo soy Esme Cullen, la esposa de Carlisle.

Bella: Es un placer conocerla, señora

Esme: Carlisle, ¿viste que bien educada está?

Carlisle: Sí. Emmett podrías aprender...

Emmett: No me ralles...

Esme: Alice, cariño, trae un pijama para Bella...

Alice se fue dando saltitos y entró en un cuarto.

Esme: Dormirás aquí - dijo señalando una gran cama de matrimonio blanco en medio de un cuarto precioso.

El cuarto tenía las paredes blancas, y una pared era toda cristalera. Tenía su propio cuarto de baño, un gran armario, una mesa de estudio llena de papeles y libros con un ordenador a la última y estanterías con libros y CDs de música.

Edward: ¿Y yo dónde dormiré?

Carlisle: Edward...

Esme: En el sofá

Bella se dio cuenta de que también había un sofá de cuero negro.

Carlisle: Será mejor que os acostéis ya... Es muy tarde.

Emmett: Buenas noches.

Bella: Muchas gracias, señores Cullen.

Esme: No nos tienes que agradecer nada, cariño.

Carlisle: Nos vemos por la mañana. Que descanséis.

Cerraron la puerta. Bella miró a Edward, pero este se volvió y cogió un libro de una estantería y se sentó a leer en el sofá. Bella cogió el pijama que le había dejado Alice.

Bella: ¿Puedo cambiarme en el baño?

Edward: Sí.

Bella entró al baño a cambiarse. No sabía porque Edward la trataba así. No había hecho nada mal. ¿O sí? Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando le preguntó.

Se puso el pantaloncito corto rosa y la camiseta a juego blanca con dibujitos rosas. No le gustaba enseñar las piernas, creía que era muy feas, pero no había nada más...

Cuando salió del baño él, por fin, levantó la cabeza del libro y se la quedó mirando. Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de un dulce rojo. Separó las sábanas y le miró. Él aún no había apartado su mirada de ella.

Bella: Si... si quieres yo puedo dormir ahí...

Edward: Da igual.

Bella: Es tu cuarto

Edward: Dije que da igual - respondió de malos modos.

La chica se metió en la cama con las manos temblorosas y cogió aire.

Bella: Buenas noches - dijo ya sin atreverse a mirarle.

Cuando se acostó, Edward rebajó un poco la luz de la lamparita, aunque no la apagó del todo para poder seguir leyendo. A los pocos minutos su respiración le indicó que ya estaba dormida. Dejó el libro sobre el escritorio, y dejando la poca luz dada, salió al pasillo. Toda su familia estaba reunida en el salón.

Rosalie: No podemos quedárnosla

Emmett: ¿Por qué no?

Alice: ¡Otra hermanita!

Rosalie: Es humana, tiene sangre. Sangre igual a peligros.

Jasper: A mí no me dio sed.

Alice: A él no le dio sed.

Emmett: Yo voto porque nos la quedemos.

Alice: Y yo.

Esme: Chicos, chicos. Esta no es una decisión de votar. No la podéis tratar como cuando votáis quien conduce al instituto. Es una humana y hay que analizar los pros y contras de tenerla en casa.

Alice: Pro: ¡será mi hermanita!

Edward: Menudo pro

Rosalie: Contra: se puede cortar.

Emmett: Pro: es simpática.

Alice: Hasta que Edward la espante... - dijo echándole una mirada acusadora.

Carlisle: ¡Ya basta! Podéis pasaros toda la noche hablando, pero Esme y yo ya lo hemos decidido.

Jasper: ¿Y bien?

Alice: ¿No pensaréis abandonarla?

Emmett: ¡No tenéis corazón!

Rosalie: Habló el alma caritativa...

Carlisle: Llamamos al orfanato de Seattle...

Alice: ¿La vais a llevar a ese tugurio?

Emmett: ¡Insensibles!

Carlisle: ¿Me vais a dejar acabar? - Nadie dijo nada - Eso está mejor... Llamamos al orfanato y nos dijeron que podíamos llevarla mañana a primera hora... - Alice abrió la boca, pero Carlisle la miró amenazadoramente - Pero... Esme y yo decidimos quedárnosla hasta que alguien la adopte.

Rosalie: Todo el mundo adopta bebés, nadie la querrá adoptar tan mayor.

Alice: ¡Sí!

Rosalie: ¡No!

Esme: Así que, chicos, os pido, por favor, que os portéis bien con ella. Nada de velocidad, ni fuerza, ni cosas inhumanas cuando ella esté cerca o en la casa. Nos tendremos que turnar para ir a cazar y, sobre todo, nada de baseball.

Emmett: ¡No! Yo quería enseñarla como las cojo de rápido

Rosalie: Si, y luego le explicas porqué eres tan rápido...

Edward: ¿Pero no pensaréis dejarla en mi cuarto?

Esme: Es el único disponible...

Edward: ¿No se lleva tan bien con Alice y Jasper? ¡Pues que se vaya al suyo!

Carlisle: Edward...

Esme y Carlisle se pusieron de pie, dando por concluida la reunión y empezando así la noche más larga de Rosalie y Edward.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 **

Por la mañana, cuando Bella se despertó, estaba muy confusa. Pero a los pocos segundos recordó donde estaba. No vio a Edward en la habitación, así que supuso que ya estaría abajo. Se preguntó si bajar así o si ducharse, pero no tenía más ropa, así que bajó según como estaba.

Emmett: ¡Y aquí viene la Bella Durmiente!

Bella: ¿Tan tarde es?

Esme: No, cariño, aún es pronto. ¿Dormiste bien?

Bella: Sí, gracias.

Bella se fijó en que, para ser tan pronto, ya estaban todos perfectamente vestidos y sin signos de sueño o de haber pasado una mala noche.

Carlisle: ¿Tienes hambre? - dijo pasándola un bote de galletas.

Cuando el padre de familia destapó el bote, el olor de las galletas inundó sus fosas nasales y sintió como si la hubiesen pegado un puñetazo en el estómago y quisiese vomitar lo que comió durante toda su vida.

Bella: No, gracias, no tengo apetito.

Rosalie: Ya coincidimos en algo...

Esme: - miró mal a Rosalie de reojo - Cariño, tienes que comer algo... Ayer perdiste mucha sangre...

Entonces se acordó... Tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes si no quería dañar a esa buena familia.

Bella: ¿Hay por aquí un bosque o algo así?

Jasper: Te encontramos en un bosque.

Todos se la quedaron mirando fijamente.

Bella: Es que... estar alrededor de la naturaleza me relaja...

Esme: Qué linda... Bueno, luego si quieres Emmett y Rosalie te acompañan

Rosalie: Lo siento, pero prometí a Alice en ir de compras hoy con ella.

Alice: ¿Lo dijiste en serio?

Rosalie: Claro... - dijo muy poco convencida.

Para los Cullen era su primer desayuno humano...

Emmett: ¡Acabé! - dijo poniéndose de un salto.

Alice: ¿Acabaste?

Emmett: No dejé ni las migas de las galletas - dijo enseñando a todos orgulloso su bol limpio.

Bella: Yo también acabé - dijo levantándose.

Alice: ¿Puedo acabar ya?

Esme: ¿Cuánto te queda?

Alice: 2 galletas sólo... - puso cara de niña buena.

Esme: Está bien

Rosalie: ¿Y yo?

Carlisle: No, no has comido nada...

Todos los Cullen adolescentes menos Rosalie subieron arriba. Una vez que hubieron subido arriba, cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas. Bella vio que Edward se cerró en el cuarto así que supuso que no era un buen momento para ir.

Alice: ¡Bella!

Bella se dio la vuelta y vio a una muy animada Alice sonriéndola.

Alice: ¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto? Estamos ahí Jasper, Emmett y yo.

Bella: Claro.

Cuando entró a la habitación al principio se deslumbró. Las paredes eran de un tono rosa claro. En el medio había una enorme cama de matrimonio blanca con dosel. Había también un escritorio con un ordenador y dos puertas, una para el baño y otra para el armario, que era tan grande como el baño. Nada más ver la habitación de Alice y Jasper se veía que quien llevaba las riendas de la relación era Alice.

Alice: ¡Mirad a quien me he encontrado!

Jasper: A lo mejor tenía que hacer algo...

Emmett estaba sentado en un sillón blanco, con un gatito de peluche blanco en sus rodillas. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en la cama.

Bella: No... eh... bueno, iba a ponerme otra ropa...

Alice: ¡La ropa! ¡Pues claro! Espera aquí...

Alice se metió por una de las puertas.

Emmett: Yo que tú me empezaría a asustar...

Alice: - volvió enseguida con algunas prendas colgando de su brazo - No te preocupes, Bella, no te haría nada. Soy inofensiva.

Bella: Lo sé

Alice: Bueno, pasa al baño y pruébate todo esto...

En el baño, Bella se probó toda la ropa hasta que encontró unos vaqueros rectos desgastados oscuros, unas converse rojas, una camiseta de licra de tirantes negra y una camisa de manga larga roja a cuadros.

Alice: ¿Ya estás? - se sorprendió. - ¡Qué rápida!

Bella: Eh... no, sólo me probé esto... lo... lo demás no va con mi estilo. Muchas gracias.

Alice: No me lo tienes que agradecer.

Así pasaron todo el día. Bella creía que iba tener más ganas, pero no tenía, a decir verdad, así que quedó con Emmett en ir al día siguiente al bosque.

Por la noche se volvieron a reunir todos los Cullen cuando Bella ya se hubo dormido.

Rosalie: Se tiene que ir.

Emmett: ¿Por qué?

Rosalie: ¡No la aguanto!

Emmett: ¡Ya está otra vez Doña Perfecta! ¡Un poco de competencia no mata!

Rosalie: ¿Competencia? ¡Esa asquerosa humana no es competencia! ¡Es mi cena!

Carlisle: ¡Rosalie!

Rosalie: Perdón... Sólo estoy pidiendo que se vaya. No vamos a poder soportar tener que tomar tres comidas al día...

Jasper: En eso tiene razón...

Carlisle: Nos hemos comprometido a una cosa y no vamos a decir ahora que no.

Alice: - riéndose - Yo lo que creo es que alguien está celosa...

Rosalie: ¿Yo? ¿De esa? ¡Por favor! - Emmett se aguantaba la risa - Tú cállate, idiota, si no quieres que te corte la única parte útil de tu cuerpo...

Esme: ¡Rosalie! ¡Ya basta! Mañana Bella irá al bosque con Emmett y tú irás de compras con Alice a comprarla algo más de ropa - Rosalie abrió la boca pero Carlisle la miró amenazándola - Como vuelvas a replicar, te arrepentirás...


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4 **

Ya era de día. Hacía nublado, como casi siempre en Forks. Edward oyó en la mente de Esme que si podía él despertar a Bella. La verdad es que no le hacía nada de gracia.

Llevaba días intentando evitarla, pero compartir cuarto no ayudaba mucho. La miró otra vez dormir, como había estado haciendo las anteriores noches. Su largo y sedoso pelo marrón se esparcía de una forma muy sexy por la almohada. Sus manos a la altura de sus hombros, con los puños cerrados le parecía una forma muy dulce de dormir, como un bebé. Su boca entreabierta... esos labios...

Otra vez se cambió de posición. Ahora estaba de lado. Esa es la que más le gustaba porque sus pechos se juntaban, revelando por encima de la camiseta de licra un sexy escote...

Edward: - pensamiento - Menos mal que nadie puede oír lo que pienso que sino... ¿Una humana? No, esto no me puede pasar a mí...

Se sentó en la cama y la acarició suavemente la mejilla. Sintió debajo de su pálida piel los débiles latidos de la sangre corriendo por sus venas...

Llevó sus dedos a su barbilla, tan perfecta... A sus labios... Eran tan suaves...

Miró a sus cálidos ojos color chocolate y... vio que estaba despierta.

Ella se fue a levantar y sus frentes se chocaron. Los dos se llevaron las manos allí del dolor.

Bella: ¡Au! ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

Edward: ¿Hace cuánto estabas despierta?

Bella: Aquí las preguntas las hago yo

Edward: Es mi cuarto

Bella: ¿Es por eso que me tratas tan mal?

Edward: Yo no te trato mal

Bella: ¡Me ignoras!

Sus doloridas frentes por el golpe se rozaban. Instintivamente giraron las cabezas hacia un lado. Sentían la respiración del otro en los labios. Bella miró los dorados ojos de Edward. Eran tan extraños, tan misteriosos... pero a la vez tan cálidos y sexys...

Algo extraño estalló dentro de ellos cuando sus labios se unieron, al principio con cuidado, pero luego con hambre.

Edward hundió sus manos en el sedoso pelo de Bella y ella le rodeó por el cuello. El nudo de sus estómagos crecía más cuanto más se rozaban sus lenguas. La lengua de Edward se introdujo en la boca de Bella, primero rozando solo la puntita de la lengua, y luego explorando toda su boca.

Poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo más hambriento y salvaje. Edward bajó sus manos por la silueta de Bella hasta agarrar fuertemente su pequeña cintura. Se amoldaban a la perfección. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, pero...

La puerta se abrió.

Emmett les miraba boquiabierto desde la puerta.

Emmett: Carlisle me mandó subir para irnos al bosque pero... que si quieres... no vamos...

Edward: Claro que se va - dijo apartándose de ella como si tuviese la peste.

Bella le miró confundida y luego miró a Emmett.

Bella: Me ducho y bajo...

Después de haberse duchado, vestido y bajado, se fueron Emmett y Bella al bosque.

Alice, Rosalie y Esme se habían ido a comprar algunas cosas a Port Ángeles, Carlisle se acababa de ir a trabajar, y Jasper estaba viendo la tele.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sólo se oía el ruido que hacían al pisar las hojas del suelo.

Emmett: Así que Edward...

Bella: - le miró de reojo - ¿Qué?

Emmett: ¿Cómo que qué? Os estabais besando... Bueno, mejor lo llamaría comerse la boca porque...

Bella: ¡Vale! ¡Sí! ¿Pero tú has visto como me ha mirado luego?

Emmett: Sí, pero no te preocupes por eso... Él es así, raro. Le tienes que ir cogiendo el puntito...

Bella: De verdad que no le entiendo...

Emmett: Ni yo. En todos los años que le conozco nunca ha echado un polvo. Creo que por eso está amargado...

Bella: - se rió - Qué cosas dices...

Emmett: Lo digo en serio...

Mientras caminaban por el bosque, Emmett le fue contando cosas de cada miembro de la familia.

Bella: ¿En serio Jasper y Rosalie son gemelos?

Emmett: Sí

Bella: Pues no lo... parecen. Quiero decir, él es tan callado y ella tan...

Emmett: Ella no siempre es así. Es simpática. Pero ahora, no sé por qué, le has caído mal...

Después de un buen rato, Bella recordó el motivo por el que había querido ir al bosque.

Así que le pidió a Emmett que la dejara sola.

Emmett: No sé...

Bella: No me pasará nada...

Emmett: Pero podría...

Bella: ¿O sí? ¿Y qué me pasará? ¿Me rasparé con una hojita o se me desatarán los cordones de la zapatilla?

Emmett se rió.

Emmett: Tienes razón, pero vuelve pronto o me regañarán a mí...

Bella: No te preocupes...

Cuando vio que ya se había ido, dejó llevar su instinto y corrió hacia donde la llevaba el olor.

Cuando Emmett entró en la casa no esperó encontrarse con lo que se encontró. Todos los Cullen en el salón. Intentó salir, pero ya le habían oído.

Carlisle: Emmett - dijo severo

Emmett se acercó.

Carlisle: ¿Y Bella?

Rosalie: - riéndose - Se la comió

Emmett: La acompañé al bosque... y me dijo que me podía volver a casa.

Carlisle: Le puede pasar cualquier cosa...

Emmett: Ella me dijo que no

Esme: Ella no sabe la de peligros que hay en el bosque...

*En el bosque*

Bella acababa de saciar su sed cuando, al levantar la cabeza, vio que estaba siendo observada. Era un chico moreno, alto, fuerte, de ojos oscuros.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle que acababa de dejar a un ciervo seco usando solo los dientes?

Se disponía a irse lentamente cuando vio al chico acercarse.

Xxxx: Tranquila, no te haré nada...

Bella: ¿Quién eres?

Xxxx: Me llamo Jacob, llámame Jake...

*En la casa de los Cullen*

Carlisle: Te juro, Emmett, que como le haya pasado algo tu asumirás las consecuencias...

Fue a abrir la puerta, con el resto de la familia detrás, y vio en el umbral de la puerta a

Bella.

Esme: ¡Qué susto! ¿Hace cuánto llevas ahí?

Bella: Acabo de llegar

Jasper: No te habíamos oído...

Bella: Sí, ya, bueno, voy a… darme una ducha...

Después de que se duchó, bajó de nuevo al piso de abajo y encontró a los Cullen viendo la tele. Formaban una familia perfecta en la que ella, lamentablemente, no encajaba.

Nunca encajaría en ningún lado. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser diferente a todos?

Alice: ¡Bella! Ven, mira lo que te compramos hoy

Bella: ¿Para mí?

Alice la arrastró hasta su cuarto, seguidas por Esme y Jasper.

Cuando entraron en el cuarto de Alice y Jasper, vio la cama llena de bolsas de diferentes tiendas.

Bella: Espero que... todo no...

Alice: ¡Todo sí! Lo cogimos guiándonos un poco por el instinto, así que si hay algo que no te guste lo podemos cambiar.

Bella se fue a su cuarto (y de Edward) a mirar la ropa. Había ahí más ropa que toda la que se había puesto en toda su vida. Empezó a probarse algunas prendas. Había pantalones vaqueros, pitillos, de todos los colores. Sudaderas con capucha, camisetas con dibujos y camisas de cuadros. Había también tres abrigos, un chubasquero, unas botas de lluvia y zapatillas converse en casi todos los colores. También había un montón de ropa interior en todos los colores.

Estaba sin sujetador, y quitándose el último par de pantalones. Sólo llevaba un minúsculo tanga rosa que le había comprado hoy Alice. Estaba mirándose en el espejo que había detrás de la puerta del armario cuando la puerta se abrió.

Vio a Edward con los ojos como platos. Primero la miró a ella, luego a sus pechos y luego... Bueno, mejor sería decir el qué no miró. Bella se había quedado en shock. Y más en shock se quedó al ver que él entraba y cerraba la puerta. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Ni idea. Pero se tapó los pechos con el brazo para que no notara que sus pezones se habían endurecido, aunque él no hacía nada por ocultar su erección. Cogió algo de ropa del armario y entró al cuarto de baño. En cuanto oyó el agua de la ducha se relajó un poco, pero aun así seguía... ¿Cómo decirlo?... Excitada. Sí, Edward Cullen la había puesto a cien... Y eso sin siquiera tocarla.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5 **

Al día siguiente era lunes, y como todos los lunes había que ir a clase. Bella se vistió con alguna de las ropas nuevas y cuando bajó, casi rodó por las escaleras al ver a Edward perfectamente vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa azul clara que le quedaba divina.

Se tuvieron que dividir en los coches para ir al instituto después de otro tortuoso desayuno. Afortunadamente, Bella fue en el Jeep con Emmett y Rosalie, aunque esta la fue todo el rato mirando mal. En el Volvo plateado fueron Edward, Alice y Jasper.

Nada más bajar del coche, Bella se dio cuenta de que todo le mundo les miraba. Aunque era lógico, los Cullen eran perfectos. A su curso iban Edward y Alice. Los demás iban uno más, a último. Con Alice tenía Inglés y Español, y con Edward, Historia y Biología. En clase de Gimnasia conoció a unos humanos muy simpáticos. Se llamaban Angela y Ben.

Pero estos les presentaron a Mike y Jessica, unos auténticos pesados. Angela era la mayor de tres hermanos y salía con Ben, un chico muy bajito. Mike se creía guay y estaba todo el rato juntándose a cualquier chica que se dejara. Y Jessica... Bueno, simplemente miraba mal a cualquier chica que hiciera que Mike no la mirara a ella.

Desgraciadamente, Mike también iba con ella a Arte. Después de toda la hora escuchándole como consiguió pescar un pez enorme el fin de semana pasado, aceptó a algo, aunque no sabía el qué, porque sólo quería librarse de él para poder ir al baño.

Se dirigió a la siguiente clase, Biología. Nada más entrar, lo primero que vio fue a Edward, sentado solo en la segunda fila...

Mike: ¡Bella!

Maldito... ¿Qué no la podía dejar en paz ni un segundo?

Mike: Bella, ven, te reservé el sitio...

¿El sitio? ¡No! ¿Había aceptado a sentarse con Mike? ¿Pudiéndose sentar con Edward?

Miró de nuevo a Edward, pero este no la miraba. Toda la clase estuvo incómoda, pensando en Edward y en lo que habría pasado si se hubiesen sentado juntos...

Después de esa clase era la hora de la comida. Vio a Jasper y Alice ya sentados en una mesa y se dirigió ahí. Estaba a solo dos pasos, cuando la llamó Angela.

Angela: ¡Bella! ¿Te vienes a sentar con nosotros?

Bella miró a Alice.

Alice: Vete si quieres.

Bella se fue a sentar con los humanos.

Rosalie: Mírala... Viene con nosotros y nos da una puñalada por la espalda.

Jasper: Solo se ha sentado con ellos

Rosalie: Pues eso...

Alice: ¿No os parece bonito que ya haya hecho amiguitos?

Edward: Si supieseis lo que piensa Newton no te parecería ''bonito''...

Emmett: - pensamiento - _¿Celoso, hermanito? _

Edward se cruzó de brazos mirando sus patatas fritas a medio comer.

Cuando todas las clases se acabaron, se fueron los Cullen a su casa. Alice y Jasper se fueron de ''paseo'' al bosque. Rosalie y Emmett estaban desaparecidos, y Edward tampoco estaba desde que se fue nada más venir del instituto. Bella se fue a dar una vuelta y a los pocos minutos vio a Jake por el bosque. Caliente, sin camiseta, como siempre...

Jake: ¡Hey Bella! ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Bella: Antes tengo que ir a pedir permiso, ayer se enfadaron...

Jake: De acuerdo, te espero aquí...

Bella corrió más rápido que el más rápido de los animales y fue a la cocina, donde estaban Carlisle y Esme abrazados. Al verla se separaron.

Esme: ¿Pasa algo, cariño?

Bella: Eh... sí... ¿Puedo... ir a dar una vuelta?

Carlisle: ¿Con quién?

Las mejillas de Bella eran un de intenso carmín.

Bella: Con un chico...

Carlisle: ¿Le conozco?

Bella: No sé... Es muy buena persona

Esme: En ese caso vale...

Carlisle: Pero estate en casa antes de que anochezca.

Esme: Cuídate

Bella: No me va a pasar nada...

Esme: No me refiero a eso... Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

Bella: Eh...

Carlisle: Que queremos que llegues a casa como te fuiste, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella: De acuerdo...

Carlisle: Adiós

Bella: Adiós

Esme: Pásalo bien.

Bella volvió donde Jake.

Jake: Para correr como ellos te tardaste mucho...

Bella: Casi me costó convencerles de que me dejaran salir...

Jake: ¿Saben lo que eres?

Bella: No...

Jake: Debe de ser duro... ya sabes... ser diferente...

Bella: No te imaginas...

Fueron a sentarse en la arena de la playa, mirando el mar calmado.

Bella: ¿Estás seguro de que puedo estar aquí?

Jake: Claro, ya les hablé al resto de la manada de ti

Bella: ¿Y no les importa que una chupasangres esté aquí?

Jake: Bueno, solo media...

Bella: - mirando al mar - Muchas veces me pregunto como sería mi madre...

Jake: Seguro que tan guapa como tú...

Bella: - sonrió - Ella murió cuando yo nací, ya sabes, era humana. Y mi padre... bueno, nunca sé quién fue...

Jake: Pero si es... vampiro tiene que seguir vivo, ¿no?

Bella: Supongo...

Tres horas después el sol empezó a esconderse por el horizonte...

Bella: Muchas gracias, me lo he pasado muy bien...

Jake: Si quieres... Mañana puedo ir a buscarte al instituto en moto...

Bella: ¡Claro! Adiós

Jake: Hasta mañana...

Cuando Bella llegó a casa cada uno estaba a lo suyo. Edward estaba tocando una hermosa melodía al piano. Subió al cuarto y se metió en la ducha. Dejó el agua caliente resbalar por su cuerpo. La dolían los pechos. Eso solo significaba una cosa... odiaba menstruar. Odiaba tener eso de humana. Le parecía asqueroso e innecesario. Cuando iba

a coger el gel para enjabonarse, unas fuertes manos, la agarraron por detrás por la tripa.

Su corazón se disparó. Sintió su perfecto pecho rozando en su espalda y... ¡Dios, sí!

¡Estaba duro!

Bella se dio la vuelta y se encontró con ese par de perfectos ojos dorados. Estaba perfecto con el pelo mojado cayendo por su frente...

Edward: ¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó sin soltarla

Bella: Con un chico

Se apretó todavía más a él, sintiendo su erección apretando contra su húmeda feminidad, y no precisamente por el agua...

Edward: ¿Un chico...?

Pero no era una pregunta, era más un reto, o eso le pareció a ella, porque la empezó a dar tiernos besos por el cuello. Bella casi pegó un respingo al sentir las manos de Edward en su trasero.

Bella: Edward, no...

Edward: Estamos solos... - dijo en su odio con voz ronca - No hay nadie más en la casa...

Sintiendo sus besos por su cuello hombros, cerró los ojos por las increíbles sensaciones que ese maravilloso hombre la estaba haciendo sentir. Cuando menos se lo pensó,

Edward la puso mirando a la pared de la ducha, con las manos en alto sujetadas por una suya. La empezó a enjabonar todo el cuerpo con la mano llena de gel. ¡Ni siquiera con esponja! Si ya estaba caliente cuando le tocaba los pechos, cuando llego al rincón en el medio de sus muslos, un gemido salió de su boca.

Edward: Eso es... Gime... Quiero ver cómo te corres para mí...

Bella empezó a mover sus caderas, restregando su trasero contra la erección de Edward.

La mano de él se metió entre sus muslos y empezó a acariciarla lentamente. Demasiado lentamente. En cuanto encontró su clítoris, se lo empezó a frotar en circulitos cada vez más y más rápido.

Bella: ¡Ed-Edward! ¡Para!

Edward: Ya queda poco, mi amor... Ya verás...

Bella se agarró a los pelos de él porque la fallaban las piernas. Nunca se había sentido tan débil, tan vulnerable... Nunca se había sentido sexy... Porque eso era lo que él le hacía sentir. Sexy y deseada.

Bella: ¡Edward!

Edward: Un poco más...

Y entonces supo lo que era el placer. Un grito de placer escapó de sus labios a la vez que se corrió en los dedos de Edward.

Sintió como él la daba un tierno beso en el hombro y salía de la ducha. Estuvo un par de minutos así, hasta que su respiración se normalizó. Se tocó ahí abajo y aún tenía el clítoris hinchado y dolorido por toda la fricción. Después de secarse y vestirse, bajó buscando a Edward, pero no estaba en toda la casa. ¿Por qué siempre desaparecía?

¿Dónde demonios se metía?


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6 **

Al día siguiente, Bella no podía esperar a que llegara la hora de irse del instituto para ver

a Jake. Carlisle y Esme le habían dado permiso de irse con él hasta que anocheciera.

Angela: ¿Y esa sonrisa? - la preguntó por el pasillo.

Bella: Hoy me viene un chico a buscar

Angela: - sonriendo - ¿Tu novio?

Bella: No, sólo somos amigos...

Angela: ¿Es feo?

Bella: No,... es guapo, pero no tenemos nada.

Angela: Pues que desperdicio, ¿no?

La verdad era que sí...

La última clase que tuvo fue Matemáticas. Se encontró con Jasper y Emmett en el pasillo mientras salían.

Emmett: Bella... Si quieres condones y te da corte ir a comprar...

Bella: ¡Emmett!

Emmett: Yo sólo digo por si pasan cosas... - Dijo riéndose

Bella: No va a pasar nada...

Emmett: - Sarcástico - Ya, claro...

Salieron al aparcamiento. Rosalie, Edward y Alice estaban al lado de los coches. Tensos.

Y sin cara de muchos amigos...Emmett y Jasper se pusieron tensos en seguida. Y Bella...

Bella: ¡Jake! - Se lanzó literalmente a sus brazos.

Jake: - Sonriendo - Hola

Bella: ¡Qué chula la moto! - Dijo mirando la moto en la que él había venido

Jake: ¿Te gusta? - Ella asintió

Bella: ¿Quieres que te presente a mis hermanos? - Miró a los Cullen

Jake: - Nervioso - Emh... No, mejor no...

Bella: ¿Nos vamos?

Jake: Sí

Bella: - A los Cullen - ¡Adiós!

Sólo Alice la devolvió el saludo con la mano. Bella se montó en la moto con Jake y fueron

a la casa de él en La Push.

*En la casa de los Cullen*

Emmett: - Furioso entrando en la cocina - ¿Cómo la dejáis irse con ese?

Esme: Hola a ti también, cariño

Carlisle: No veo el problema de que Bella tenga una cita.

Esme: No es una cita - Dijo repitiendo las palabras que Bella les había dicho

Carlisle: ¿Qué pasó?

Alice: Él llegó a buscarla en moto...

Esme: No me hace mucha gracia pero ya es mayorcita para saber que se tiene que poner casco...

Rosalie: Es un perro

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la casa.

Carlisle: ¿Qué?

Emmett: Él-es-un-licántropo

Edward: Es el nieto de Black

Carlisle: - Mirando a Esme - ¿Y cómo no nos lo dijo?

Esme: ¿Y ella qué sabe? Y aunque lo supiese, ¿qué va a decir? ''He quedado con un chico, ah por cierto, cuando se enfada se transforma en lobo''...

Carlisle: ¿Es qué no lo ves? ¡Está con uno de ellos! ¡Ahora!

Emmett: ¡Cómo no vuelva con vida la culpa será vuestra!

*Unas horas después en casa de Jacob*

Estaban los dos tumbados en la cama de él, viendo una película en la tele, abrazados. Él

la tenía abrazada por la cintura y ella tenía apoyada su cabeza en el cálido pecho de él.

Jake: ¿Sabes que si seguimos así vamos a acabar dormidos?

Bella: - adormilada - Sí

Jake: - Le da un tierno beso en el pelo -

*Unas horas después*

Jake: - Suave - Bella... Bella...

Bella: Vete a la mierda, Edward

Jake: - Riéndose - Ya está allí

Bella: ¿Jake? - Abrió los ojos - ¡Oh lo siento! ¿Qué hora es?

Jake: Las 9

Bella: - :O - ¿Hace cuánto anocheció?

Jake: Dos horas...

Bella: ¡Mierda! ¡Tenía que estar en casa antes de que anocheciera!

Jake: - Riéndose - ¿Para qué no te coman los vampiros en el bosque?

Bella: Ellos no saben eso...

Jake: - Sarcástico - No, claro...

Bella fue corriendo a la casa. Cuando llegó estaban todos los Cullen en el salón, serios.

Alice: - La abrazó - ¡Bella! ¡Volviste!

Bella: Solo me... retrasé un poco...

Carlisle: Sube al coche, tenemos que hablar...

Bella subió al asiento trasero del Mercedes negro con Carlisle y Esme.

Bella: ¿A dónde vamos?

Esme: A hablar

Después de unos minutos en silencio, aparcó en el parking de un centro comercial que aún estaba abierto (cerraba a medianoche).

Salieron del coche y se pusieron a caminar por el centro. Se sentaron en una cafetería tipo Starbucks con tres helados de frambuesa con virutas.

Bella: ¿Y de qué queríais hablar? - Dijo mirando su helado con las tripas revueltas

Esme: Cariño, ya nos dijeron los chicos que te fue a buscar un chico al instituto...

Bella: Sí, pero no es mi novio ni nada parecido...

Carlisle: Pero nosotros sólo tenemos la obligación de advertirte sobre... Ciertas cosas...

Esme: Ehm... Cuando... Un chico y una chica se llevan bien y pasan... Tiempo juntos, ellos... Pueden llegar a... Sentir cosas... Y...

Carlisle: ¿Has tenido sexo con él?

Esme: ¡Carlisle!

Carlisle: Lo siento, pero no podía esperar - Miró a Bella - ¿Y bien?

Bella: No

Carlisle: ¿Y por qué llegaste tarde?

Bella: Nos quedamos dormidos - Carlisle mira mal - En su cama... ¡Después de ver una película!

Carlisle: ¿Qué tipo de película?

Esme: ¡Carlisle! - A Bella - Cariño, si necesitas hablar sobre sexo, precauciones o... cualquier otra cosa... Ya sabes que estamos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella asintió. Cuando llegaron a la casa, cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas. Bella se estaba secando el agua de la ducha, aún desnuda, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

Bella: ¿Ed...?

Pero no puedo decir más, porque él la cogió tumbándola sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas y la tiró, no muy fuerte, en la cama.

Ella le miró sorprendida. Estaba desnuda, y él, arrodillado a sus pies sobre la cama. Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba duro.

Bella: ¿Edward, qué haces?

Edward: - con voz ronca por la excitación - No digas nada...

Le puso un dedo en la boca. Bella se dio cuenta de que se le habían endurecido los pezones de la excitación, y él también se dio cuenta...

Le separó las piernas aún húmedas de la ducha.

Edward se quedó maravillado al separarla las piernas. Le costaba admitirlo, sobre todo porque Emmett se burlaba de él, pero aún era virgen. Simplemente aún no había llegado la mujer ideal...

Sabía cada parte del cuerpo gracias a su carrera en Medicina, pero era la primera vez que estaba así delante de una mujer desnuda y abierta de piernas para él. Con un dedo, la acarició suavemente el clítoris. Bella gimió. A él le encantaba el sonido de sus gemidos.

Eran como una droga. Una droga adictiva. Siguió acariciando su feminidad hasta llegar al lugar donde muchas veces había pensado en enterrarse y hacerla disfrutar. Entonces... se sorprendió.

Bella: ¿Pasa algo? - dijo preocupada porque de un segundo a otro Edward se quedó quieto.

Edward: Ehm, no, nada... - pensamiento -_ ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tiene que ser virgen? ¡Joder!... _

Volvió a mirar a ese lugar. Reconoció su himen en seguida. Le pareció hermoso que aun fuese virgen. Más inocente, indefensa. Pero también le fastidiaba un poco...

Sin embargo, le separó los labios vaginales y enterró su cara en la entrepierna de Bella.

Bella: ¡Oh Dios! - gritó cuando sintió como le acariciaba el clítoris con la lengua.

Empezó a lamerla más rápido, dándola lametones, succionando. Cuando ya tuvo el clítoris rojo e hinchado, bajó un poco más y...

Bella: ¡Edward!

Oírla gemir su nombre le ponía más duro. Ayudándose de los dedos para separar los labios, la penetró otra vez con la lengua. Ella estaba muy mojada. Le agarró del pelo mientras él seguía acariciando, metiendo y sacando, succionando...

Bella: ¡Me corro! ¡Oh sí!

Edward sacó la cabeza de su entrepierna y la sentó con el respaldo en la cabecera de la cama, apoyándola en una almohada para que no se clavara los barrotes.

Bella estaba confusa. ¿Es que pensaba penetrarla sentada? Bueno, estaba bien, pero soñaba con él encima de ella, arremetiendo duro dentro de ella...

Edward la volvió a abrir de piernas e introdujo dos dedos dentro de su húmedo interior.

Bella: ¡Oh Edward!

Mientras metía y sacaba los dedos de ella, se puso a succionarle los pezones duros hasta dejarles rojos.

Bella: ¡Ah! ¡Llego! ¡Ohhh Dios!

Se corrió en los dedos de Edward dentro de ella. Él sacó los dedos y...

Se fue.

La dejó sentada en la cama, desnuda, caliente, satisfecha, con los pezones y el clítoris adoloridos y mojada por la corrida.

Se vistió y se puso a hacer tareas. No pensaba volver a ir tras él.

Casi un cuarto de hora después, Jasper subió para avisarle que la cena casi estaba.

Bajaron a la cocina y Alice, Jasper y Bella ayudaron a poner la mesa.

Emmett: Mmh... ¡Qué bien huele! - Dijo entrando a la cocina con Rosalie

Rosalie: ¿Estás loco?

Esme: Bella, cariño, ¿te gusta la lasaña?

Bella: Eh... Claro

Rosalie: ¿Por qué a ella le preguntas? ¡A mi no! Yo no como - Se dio la vuelta para irse

Esme: ¡Rosalie! ¡Vuelve aquí enseguida! Vas a comer quieras o no quieras...

Se sentaron a la mesa.

Alice: ¿Y Edward y Carlisle?

Esme: Salieron hace un poco. Llamé a Carlisle y estaban de vuelta...

Cuando ya estaban todos casi acabando la cena, llegaron Edward y Carlisle. Edward ni siquiera miró a Bella. Cuando acabaron el postre y todo, había que fregar.

Rosalie: ¿Por qué Bella no friega nunca?

Esme: Porque tiene que hacer tareas. Ha perdido muchas clases y es nueva.

Bella: A mí no me importa...

Esme: Cariño, súbete a estudiar, ¿sí?

Emmett: Sí, vete en cuanto puedas, que ya te tocara... - Bella se rió

Estaba Bella haciendo una redacción para español en el cuarto cuando entró Edward.

Cerró la puerta. Bella le miró fijamente.

Bella: Edward...

Pero no pudo pedirle explicaciones por lo de antes porque se cerró en el baño. Al poco rato escuchó la ducha. Cuando acabó, Edward aún no había salido del baño. Se puso el pijama y se acostó en la cama.


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7 **

Cuando Edward vio que ya era hora de empezar a prepararse, no pudo despertarla.

¿Cómo explicarle que sentía remordimientos? ¿Qué sólo podía tocarla cuando estaban solos por temor a que alguien les oyera? Puso el despertador y se bajó a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando Bella se despertó con el estruendoso despertador, notó algo...

Bella: - pensamiento -_ ¡Noo! _

Se levantó pero ni miró en el baño de Edward. Era un chico, él no tendría esas cosas...

Bajó a la cocina y vio a todos los Cullen ya sentados.

Esme: Bella, cariño, date prisa, ya es un poco tarde...

Bella: Emh, sí, pero... Necesito ayuda...

Carlisle: ¿Qué pasó?

Rosalie: Mojo la cama - Se rió

Bella: Pues no... - Todos miraron mal a Rosalie - Es que... - Se puso roja.

Esme: Estamos en familia...

Alice: Sí, hemos visto de todo...

Bella: Me ha venido la regla... ¿Tenéis... algo?

Rosalie: Uh, uh... Problema a la vista...

Esme: Claro, cariño, ven

La siguió hasta el cuarto que compartía con Carlisle. Entraron al baño, de colores claros, como toda la casa. De un cajón sacó una compresa. ¿Sólo había una compresa en una casa en la que había tres mujeres?

Esme: Lo siento, pero se nos agotaron...

Bella: Claro, lo entiendo

Esme: Ahora te la pones, te vistes y vamos a Port Ángeles a por más, ¿vale?

Bella: Pero las clases...

Esme: Yo también soy mujer y recuerdo lo mal que se pasa el primer día...

¿Recuerdo? Quizás significaba que hacía tiempo que no la venía...

Cuando estaban en el centro comercial, entraron en una hamburguesería a comer algo.

Xxxx: ¡Bella!

Bella vio a Mike sentado en una mesa con una señora.

Bella: - Se acercó con Esme - ¡Hola, Mike! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mike: Tuve que venir a hacer unas cosas con mi madre. ¿Y tú?

Bella: Igual - Sonrió

Se despidieron y se pusieron cada uno a comer en su mesa.

Esme: No mires ahora, pero ese chico te está mirando

Bella: ¿En serio? - Se puso roja

Esme: ¿Te gusta?

Bella: Bueno... No está mal... - Se dio la vuelta para mirarle y él la estaba mirando.

Cuando se levantaron, la llamó.

Esme: Te esperaré en el coche - Se fue

Bella: ¿Pasa algo, Mike?

Mike: Bueno, si... Yo ya sé que los Cullen están como... forradísimos de pasta, pero quería saber si... Quieres trabajar en la tienda de mis padres. Nos hace falta alguien y a mi madre le caíste bien

Bella: ¿En serio? ¡Wow! Eso estaría... ¡Muchas gracias, Mike! - Le abrazó

Fueron juntos al parking y se despidieron. Bella le informó a Esme en el coche de su nuevo trabajo.

Esme: ¿Cuántas horas es? No quiero que te quite de estudiar...

Bella: Sólo son dos horas... Por favor...

Esme: Está bien...

Nada más llegar a casa, se cambió la compresa, cogió otras dos por si acaso y Esme la llevó hasta la tienda de Mike.

Mike: ¡Viniste! - Dijo al verla entrar

Bella: Claro - Roja - Te dije que vendría...

Mike: ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Bella: No, gracias, estoy llena

Mike: Estaré atrás, ¿vale? - Bella asintió

-En la casa de los Cullen-

Alice: ¿Y Bella? - Dijo nada más entrar

Emmett: ¿Dónde está?

Rosalie: ¡Jo! Me la quería merendar yo...

Carlisle: ¡Rosalie!

Esme: Está trabajando en la tienda de los Newton

Alice: ¿Y eso?

Esme: Nos encontramos con Mike y su madre en el centro comercial. Y él se lo pidió -

Miró a Carlisle - Creo que se gustan...

Emmett miró sonriendo pícaro a Edward.

Esme: Por cierto, alguno tendrá que ir a recogerla...

Alice: ¡Nome!

Emmett: ¡Nome!

Rosalie: Antes me muero

Jasper: ¡Yo no!

Esme: Edward...

Edward: Pero Carlisle...

Esme: No reproches...

Edward: - Bufó-

-En la tienda de los Newton: hora de la salida de Bella-

Mike: Qué pena que te tengas que ir ya... - Se apoyó en el mostrador

Bella: Si quieres me quedo, pero esas horas te las cobro...

De repente la puerta se abrió.

Bella: Edward...

Edward: Nos vamos - Le agarró de la mano

Bella: ¡Hasta mañana! - Dijo rápido, porque la puerta se cerraba.

Edward la metió en el coche y arrancó sin decir nada.

Bella: Podrías haberle dicho ''hola'', al menos...

Edward: - Poniendo voz aguda - ''Si quieres me quedo, pero esas horas te las cobro...'' - voz normal - ¿Sabes cómo llamo yo eso? - La miró.

Bella: ¡Ooh! ¿Ahora crees que soy una puta?

Edward: Tú solita te le has ofrecido...

Bella: Eres... ¡Arg! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Qué seas un friki calenturiento no significa que los demás lo sean!

Edward: ¿Friki calenturiento? ¿Y tú qué? Que en cuanto te tocan estás desnuda y abierta de piernas

Bella: ¡Quizás porque siempre que me has tocado estaba desnuda!

Edward: Esta conversación no lleva a ningún lado

Bella: Tienes razón. Hasta que no admitas que eres un friki calenturiento no arreglamos nada...

Edward bufó resignado. En cuanto salieron del coche, Bella vio que Emmett estaba en el sofá con Alice, Jasper y Rosalie.

Bella: ¿Emmett, tienes algo que hacer ahora?

Emmett: No, ¿por qué?

Bella: Nos vamos al bosque

Rosalie: Perdona, querida, pero está conmigo... - Se puso de pie y la amenazó con un dedo

Bella: - la imitó con el dedo - Yo le pregunté y me dijo que no tiene nada que hacer

Rosalie: ¡Está conmigo!

Bella: ¡Pues te considerará nada!

Rosalie, más celosa que nunca, empujó a Bella. Sin embargo, no la movió ni un centímetro.

Alice: ¡Eh! No os peguéis...

Carlisle: Rosalie, castigada. Emmett, vete con Bella.

Emmett estaba petrificado mirando a Bella y a sus pies. No se había movido ni un centímetro...

Rosalie: ¡Pero si ha sido ella...!

Esme: ¡Ya basta! ¡A tu cuarto!

Bella salió de la casa, seguida por Emmett. Entraron en el bosque.

Bella: - después de un rato caminando - ¿Crees que soy una puta?

Emmett: No, ¿por qué lo dices?

Bella: Por nada... - suspiró - Y perdona por lo de antes...

Emmett: No te preocupes. Rose es así.

Después de 5 minutos caminando en silencio, un dulcísimo olor inundó las fosas nasales de Emmett. Era... era... ¡sangre humana!

Emmett: Eh... yo... me... te... espero en casa... Adiós - y se fue casi corriendo

Bella, que respiraba por la boca, se apoyó en un tronco e inspiró hondo... el olor y su abstinencia de sangre humana pudieron con ella.

-Minutos después-

Jake: ¡Bella!

Bella: ¡Aahh! - dio un salto para atrás.

Jake: ¿Qué coño haces? - dijo mirando el cadáver de un excursionista con una enorme

mordida en el cuello y con el cuerpo chorreando de sangre, igual que la ropa de Bella.

Bella: Estaba muerto cuando llegué...

Jake: ¿Y la sangre en tu ropa también? - Bella bajó su cabeza avergonzada

Jake: Ven a mi casa y te quitas eso...

*En la casa de los Cullen*

Jasper: ¿Sangre?

Emmett: Sí, me tuve que venir corriendo. Era muy dulce. Lo siento. Si queréis vuelvo a por Bella...

Carlisle: No, todavía olerá...

Esme: ¿Os fuiste muy lejos?

Emmett: A 10 minutos de aquí

Sonó el teléfono. Esme lo descolgó y lo puso en manos libres.

Esme: ¿Diga?

Bella: Esme, soy Bella

Alice: ¿Hay teléfonos en medio del bosque?

Bella: Llamo desde casa de Jake

Esme: ¿Y qué haces allí?

Bella: Bueno... Después de que Emmett se fuera corriendo, vi a Jake y me invitó a quedarme a dormir con él...

Carlisle: - la interrumpió - No

Bella: Pero es que su padre no está...

Carlisle: No

Bella: Y está solo...

Carlisle: No

Bella: Pero es que... tiene miedo a la oscuridad

Jake la dio en el brazo y se oyó como Alice y Rosalie se contenían las carcajadas

Esme: Te dejamos hasta las 11. A esa hora estas de vuelta.

Bella: ¿No vais a venir a por mí?

Carlisle: Irá Emmett por la carretera a La Push.

Bella se despidió y colgó. Eran ya las 9, así que sólo tenían 2 horas. Echó su ropa a lavar.

Bella: No entiendo como la sangre de cualquier humano me llama y la de los Cullen no...

Jake: - sarcástico - Sí, que raro...

Bella: Quizás como son familia...

Llegaron las 11 y Jake acompañó a Bella por la carretera andando hasta que vieron a lo lejos a Emmett.

Jake: Cuídate

Bella: Lo haré. Gracias por todo.

Jake: ¿Quedas mañana?

Bella: ¡Claro!

Jake: ¿Te paso a buscar al instituto?

Bella: Trabajo en la tienda de los Newton

Jake: - se rió - Newton... Pobre idiota

Bella: ¡Eh! ¡Que me cae bien!

Jake: Sí, lo que digas... Entonces - se acercó - ¿mañana a qué hora?

Bella: Bueno, si quieres - sonrió - puedes venir... a buscarme al trabajo...

Jake: - acercándose - Será un placer...

Antes de que Bella pudiese decir nada más, sintió los labios de Jake sobre los suyos. Era un beso muy distinto del de Edward. Este era tierno, lento. Parecía que... que Jake estaba enamorado...

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Se separaron sobresaltados por el pitido que dio Emmett en el Jeep.

Bella: Será mejor que me vaya ya...

Jake: Claro, que descanses

Bella: - sonriendo - Y tú

Jake: Adiós - sonriendo

Bella: Adiós

Bella fue corriendo (a ritmo humano) hacia el coche de Emmett. Cuando miró Jake ya había desaparecido. Temía que Emmett sacara el tema...

Emmett: Yo no te voy a decir nada...

Bella: Pues lo estás haciendo - se cruzó de brazos

Emmett: Sólo te voy a decir que lo pienses bien. A Edward le gustas. Le cuesta mucho dejar salir sus sentimientos y contigo lo está haciendo. Si sientes algo por él, no le dejes ir, es un buen chico...

Ya habían llegado a la casa, así que Emmett se bajó, dejando a una Bella muy confundida en el coche. Emmett tenía razón, Edward era buen chico, pero Jake también. Edward le gustaba, pero Jake también. Edward era sexy y guapo... pero... Jake también. ¿Porqué tenía todo que ser tan complicado?


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8 **

Habían pasado un par de días desde el ''incidente-beso'' con Jake. Aún no la había llamado, aunque tampoco sabía si le tenía que llamar ella. Porque con Edward había sido... diferente... y extraño. En estos dos días no se había molestado en hablar con ella a solas. Quizás solo en las comidas para un '' pásame el agua'' o '' yo friego''. Pero nada sobre... lo suyo... si es que en verdad había algo entre ellos. Hoy los profesores les iban a dar las notas del bimestre para ver cómo habían ido, y aunque a Bella le habían dicho que no llegaría al 10 por no haber estado en clase desde el primer día, si se esforzaba tendría posibilidades de aprobar. Estaban yendo a última hora al gimnasio para recibir sus notas cuando vio a Jessica. No le apetecía ir con ella, así que entabló, muy a su pesar, conversación con Mike

Bella: Hey, Mike. ¿Ya recibisteis el juego de tornillos?

Mike: Sí, menuda locura en la fábrica de la que nos los suelen mandar estaban de huelga así que mi padre tuvo que buscar otra cerca de Seattle...

Se sentaron en unas sillas que habían puesto en el gimnasio. Aún había alumnos entrando. Oía a Mike hablándole de fondo, pero no le apetecía conversar sobre clavos para tiendas de campaña.

Entraron los profesores y pidieron silencio. Bella pudo ver a sus hermanos sentados atrás del todo. En esas situaciones se ponía a pensar y se sentía excluida. Excluida por ser la única ''rarita'', porque no había nadie más como ella, porque nunca encajaría ni la aceptarían como es en verdad...

El fuerte codazo de Mike la sacó de sus pensamientos. Le miró sorprendida.

Mike: Te toca

Bella se acercó a coger el sobre y ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo. Ya sabía de sobra los resultados...

Unas horas después estaban todos los Cullen sentados en la enorme mesa del comedor, presidia por Carlisle.

Carlisle: Muy buenas notas, Jasper. A ver las tuyas, Alice... - Alice le pasó el sobre - Tienes que dejar de hablar en clase

Alice: Lo sé, pero no puedo

Carlisle: Edward - le pasó el sobre - Excelente. Muy bien. Bella.

Bella dejó el sobre en la mesa y bajó la mirada. Carlisle lo abrió y miró el papel. Un largo suspiro indicó al resto de la familia que algo no iba bien.

Carlisle: Esme, Bella, a mi despacho.

Los tres fueron al despacho, en el piso superior, y aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, los demás oían.

Esme: ¿Qué pasó?

Carlisle: - se sentó en el sillón - Mira, suspendió todas

Esme: - sorprendida - ¿Todas?

Miraron a Bella y se dieron cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Esme: - la abrazó - Cariño... No llores. Aún lo puedes recuperar. Todavía quedan algunos meses para que acabe el curso...

Bella: Yo... Lo siento

Carlisle: No nos tienes que explicar nada, esto lo haces por ti, no por nosotros

Esme y Bella estuvieron un rato abrazadas hasta que Bella paró de llorar.

Carlisle: Obviamente después de esto vas a tener que estudiar un poco más que antes...

Bella: De acuerdo. Dejaré el trabajo

Carlisle: Y dejarás de ir con el chico ese

Bella: Pero...

Carlisle: Nada de peros.

Esme: Cariño...

Carlisle: Sólo lo digo por su bien...

Bella: Pero yo me siento a gusto con él

Esme y Carlisle se miraron.

Esme: Cariño, ponte en su piel... Es joven... Hay sentimientos muy fuertes - dijo con un doble sentido

Carlisle: - suspiró - Ya veremos...

Dos horas después, cuando Bella ya estaba profundamente reunida, estaban Carlisle y Esme en el salón hablando.

Carlisle: ¿En serio crees que se ha imprimado de Bella?

Esme: Puede ser

Rosalie: Yo creo que está con ella para fastidiarnos a nosotros...

Alice: Aquí el único que lo sabe todo es Emmett, ¿verdad? - le miró

Emmett: - nervioso - Yo... no sé...


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9 **

Tres días después de que todos empezaran a dudar acerca de si Jacob estaba imprimado de Bella, llegó una señora a casa de los Cullen cuando los chicos estaban en el instituto y Carlisle trabajando.

Carlisle: - venía a la vez que los demás - Ya estamos aquí

Esme: Tenemos que hablar. Todos

Se sentaron la mesa del comedor. El semblante de Esme era triste.

Carlisle: ¿Pasó algo malo, Esme?

Esme: Vino... una señora de los servicios sociales. Han encontrado una casa para Bella.

Rosalie: ¡Sí!

Alice: ¡No!

Emmett: Te echaré de menos, hermanita - le agarró la mano

Esme: No os pongáis trágicos. Me ha dicho que es alguien de Forks

Emmett: ¡Genial! Entonces seguirás yendo al instituto

Rosalie: ¡Qué horror!

Al día siguiente, Carlisle, Esme y Bella estaban en los servicios sociales de Port Ángeles.

Señora: Estoy segura de que te adaptarás muy bien a tu nueva familia

Esme: Con nosotros no tuvo ningún problema...

Señora: - se puso de pie - ¡Oh! Aquí llega

Entró un señor de unos 40 años, moreno y con un espeso bigote negro.

Señora: Jefe Swan, encantada.

Charlie: Un placer - se dieron la mano

Bella le miró con un poco de miedo. El traje de policía le imponía un poco...

Señora: Bella, este es Charlie, tu nuevo padre

Charlie: - sonrió - Hola

Bella: Hola...

Señora: Bueno, pues ya está todo

Carlisle: Adiós, Bella

Esme: - la abrazó - Cariño, si necesitas algo, sabes dónde estamos, ¿de acuerdo?

*Una semana después*

La vida con Charlie era más sencilla de lo que había parecido a simple vista. Era simpático y de vez en cuando soltaba algún chiste de los que te dejaban dolor de tripa de tanto reírte, pero echaba de menos a los Cullen. Echaba de menos ver a Alice dando saltitos por el largo pasillo blanco. Echaba de menos a Jasper detrás de Alice y con la mirada perdida. Echaba de menos los abrazos de oso de Emmett. Y las palabras cariñosas de Esme. Incluso echaba de menos el desprecio de Rosalie. Echaba de menos el instinto protector de Carlisle. Pero sobre todo, echaba de menos a Edward... Todas las noches, cuando cerraba los ojos, aún podía sentir como si estuviese en su cama. Y esperaba, al despertarse, estar allí y verle sentado leyendo en el sofá negro de cuero.

Cuando se duchaba deseaba volver a sentir sus manos agarrándola por detrás...

Charlie: ¿En qué piensas?

Bella: Nada

Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, viendo la tele. Charlie estaba poniendo unas latas de cerveza en la mesita. Esa tarde iban a ir Billy y Jacob a ver un partido en la tele de plasma.

Bella nunca pensó que alguien la quisiese adoptar, y menos un hombre divorciado. Pero Charlie, un poco dolido, le contó que cuando estuvo casado con Renee, su única esposa, ella se quedó embarazada. Iba a ser una niña. Aún no tenía el nombre. Pero un día,

Cuando Renee estaba de seis meses, cayó por las escaleras. Charlie nunca se había planteado adoptar. Pero cuando Billy le dijo que había una chica que se apedillaba igual que él, y que exactamente tenía 17 años, los años que hacía que su ex esposa había sufrido el aborto. Sintió algo renacer dentro de él.

Billy: ¡Charlie!

El ronco grito de Billy Black desde la entrada la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó y fue a saludarles.

Billy: Bella, que bueno que estés aquí. Jacob tenía algo que pedirte...

Jake: Eh... Yo quería saber... Como aún... desde que vives con Charlie no vas al insti... Si querrías ir conmigo a La Push... al instituto... de la reserva...

Bella: Esto... Gracias, Jake, pero preferiría seguir en el de Forks. Ya he hecho amigos...

Billy: - riéndose - ¿Newton?

Charlie: No te rías, Black, que Newton es un buen chico...

Billy y Charlie se fueron al salón a ver el partido, y Bella se quedó en la cocina haciendo las tareas.

Jake: Bella...

Bella: ¿No vas a ver el partido?

Jake: No voy con ninguno de los dos equipos que juegan hoy... - se sentó en una silla, enfrente de ella - Respecto a lo que pasó el otro día...

Bella alzó la cabeza y se miraron.

Jake: Lo siento - agachó la cabeza

El corazón de Bella empezó a dar brinquitos de la alegría

Bella: ¿Qué?

Jake: Yo... creía que estaba enamorado de ti, pero no lo estoy. Resulta que sólo... me parecías atractiva. Confundí amistad con amor

Bella: No te preocupes, Jake... Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Jake: Porque ayer me imprimé...

Bella: - sonrió - ¿En serio? ¿De quién?

Jake: De Leah

Estuvieron hablando el resto de la tarde. Cuando se fueron Billy y Jacob, Bella hizo la cena para ella y Charlie, aunque ella no comió nada.

Charlie: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta?

Bella: Sí, es solo que... Echo de menos a mis amigos del instituto

Charlie: No te preocupes, mañana volverás. Seguro que ellos también te han echado de menos...


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10 **

Bella estaba contenta. Parecía que en el instituto nada había cambiado. Ángela seguía siendo su amiga, Mike seguía igual de plasta, y Jessica seguía mirándola mal cada vez que Mike estaba cerca de él. Y sobre los Cullen...

Emmett casi le rompió una costilla del enorme abrazo que le dio por la mañana en el aparcamiento cuando la vio. Alice se puso a dar saltitos. Y Jasper simplemente le dio una sonrisa. Rosalie, obviamente, en cuanto la vio, se fue. Pero ni rastro de Edward...

Alice estaba saliendo de la primera clase de ese día. Le acababa de mandar un mensaje a Edward diciéndole que Bella estaba allí. Desde que Bella se había ido de casa, Edward había dejado de ir al instituto. Había puesto como excusa que ya se había graduado un montón de veces y que se aburría. Pero Alice estaba segura de que no era por eso...

Alice vio a lo lejos del pasillo a Bella en su taquilla. Y se iba a acercar a ella cuando vio a Edward ir también hacia Bella, por lo que decidió dejar que el destino hiciera lo suyo.

Edward: Bella

Bella: Edward, no te he visto esta mañana

Edward: Solo es segunda hora. Se me pegaron las sabanas

Bella: Ah... - cerró la taquilla - ¿Qué tienes ahora?

Edward: Biología, como tú

Bella: Podemos ir juntos...

Se pusieron a caminar a paso lento, aunque ya quedaba poca gente por los pasillos.

Edward: ¿Qué tal te va con Charlie?

Bella: Bien, es simpático.

Edward se quedó mirando hasta que el último chico entró en clase. Estaban ellos dos solos en el pasillo. Sin nadie más...

Bella: Vamos a clase, o llegaremos tarde

Edward la cogió de la mano y entraron en el baño de chicas.

Bella: Edw...

Pero no pudo decir más porque él la besó. Despacio, sin prisas, lentamente, deleitándose con el sabor de sus labios. Bella curvó hacia él sus caderas, y sintió como él la agarraba por la espalda, acercándola todavía más a él. Un gemido salió de la garganta de Bella, despertando en él al animal sediento de ella, de su olor, de su cuerpo, de sus gemidos.

Sin más tardar, la metió dentro de un servicio y la espalda de Bella tocó la pared. Edward cerró la puerta mientras se seguían besando. Bella le acariciaba la espalda mientras sentía su increíble lengua dentro de su boca. Le desabrochó el pantalón. Esta vez le tocaba a ella. Le bajó los pantalones y los bóxers, rebelando una enorme erección. La cogió entre sus manos y oyó un gemido de su boca. Un gemido ronco. Le miro y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba tan lindo... Se puso de rodillas y abrió la boca.

Edward: Oh Dios...

Un ronco gemido muy largo salió de la boca de Edward cuando sintió la humedad y calidez de la boca de Bella alrededor de su miembro. Bella se metió todo lo que pudo en la boca y empezó a mover su boca adelante y atrás. Sintió las manos de Edward en su pelo, ayudándola con los movimientos. Al poco rato...

Edward: Me corro...

Pero Bella no pensaba parar. Así que siguió hasta que sintió su leche inundando cada rincón de su boca. Se puso de pie mientras se limpiaba algún resto de semen que había caído fuera de su boca.

Edward: No tenías por qué haberlo hecho...

Pero antes de que ella pudiese contestar, la volvió a besar. Como antes, con hambre y deseo. Se apretaron contra la pared. Edward la quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y metió su mano por dentro de la camiseta, hasta llegar al sujetador. Se lo desabrochó sin sacarle la camiseta, mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa. Bella se quitó la camiseta y el sujetador y él empezó a masajearle los pezones. Agachó su cabeza y se metió un pecho en su boca. Bella le acariciaba el pelo mientras intentaba no gemir muy alto. Cuando la hubo dejado los pezones rojos, se miraron a los ojos. Lo iban a hacer... O mejor dicho, ¿lo iban a hacer? Entonces Bella se dio cuenta de que no podía. Él era humano y habían estado viviendo juntos durante un tiempo...

Recogió su chaqueta del suelo y se marchó de allí corriendo...


	11. Capítulo 11

****CAPÍTULO 11****

Jake: ¿¡Qué hiciste qué?

Bella: No me grites. Él es como mi hermano...

Jake: - se rió - ¡Qué tontería! Para empezar no estáis emparentados, y para seguir...

¿Rosalie y Emmett? ¿O Alice y Jasper? ¿Qué pasa con ellos? También viven juntos y son como hermanos...

Bella: Pero es diferente

Jake: ¿Ah sí? ¿En qué? - Bella agachó la cabeza - Bells, yo sólo quiero que seas feliz. Y si para eso tienes que estar con el Cullen, estate con él. Él te hará muy feliz.

Bella: Estoy echa un lío, Jake...

En la casa de los Cullen...

Carlisle: Respecto a los... cambios producidos en la casa desde que Bella nos dejó...

Rosalie: Todos a mejor

Alice: ¡Rose!

Esme: Hemos decidido adoptarla

Emmett: ¡Sí!

Jasper: ¿Y qué pasa con Charlie?

Carlisle: Hemos hablado con él y aceptó, ahora sólo falta Bella...

Unas horas después, en casa de Charlie.

Charlie: ¿Y qué dices?

Bella: No te voy a mentir. Me apetece ir con ellos, pero tú...

Charlie: No te preocupes por mí. Soy un espíritu libre - se rió - Además, seguiremos manteniendo el contacto

Bella: Claro - le abrazó

Unas horas después, cuando Charlie estaba durmiendo, Bella estaba recogiendo sus cosas. A la mañana siguiente se iría, le volvería a ver. Había sido tan estúpida por haberse ido de esa forma...

*Por la mañana, en casa de los Cullen*

Emmett: ¡Bella!

Corrió a abrazarla. La alzó del suelo y le dio un enorme abrazo de oso.

Alice: ¡Bella!

Le dio otro gran abrazo.

Todos le dieron la bienvenida, salvo Rosalie y Edward.

Esme: Te he empezado a acomodar un cuarto para ti sola...

Bella: No hace falta

Esme: No digas tonterías... Pero hasta que esté listo tendrás que dormir en el cuarto de

Edward...

Bella intentó evitar ese cuarto. Se ofreció a poner la mesa para comer, a fregar, le pidió ayuda con los deberes a Jasper, luego estuvo jugando en la Wii con Emmett, leyendo revistas con Alice, haciendo la cena con Esme, y fregando de nuevo. Pero el sueño la vencía...

Esme: Tienes que ir a dormir ya, es tarde

Bella: Pero mañana no hay clase

Carlisle: Bella, son casi las dos de la mañana...

Se despidió de Carlisle y Esme. Y subió a su cuarto... Nada más entrar le vio sentado en el sofá, leyendo. Era tan perfecto...

Sin decir nada, sacó su pijama de la maleta y entró al baño a cambiarse. Cuando se hubo puesto la ropa, se metió en la cama.

Bella: Buenas noches

Pero él ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Bella se tumbó dándole la espalda e intentó por todos los medios no llorar.

A la mañana siguiente el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras.

Carlisle: Esme y yo nos vamos a ir a Port Ángeles a comprar una mesa.

Esme: Si empieza a llover cerrad las ventanas

Alice: Jazz y yo nos vamos a ir a dar una vuelta

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Emmett y Rosalie se marcharon al garaje a... Bueno, no hace falta ser muy detallistas...

Bella acabó de ordenar su ropa. No entendía como Rosalie podía gritar tanto. Estaba dos pisos encima y aun así les oía. El cielo amenazaba lluvia, pero dado que Edward otra vez había desaparecido, decidió salir al bosque.

Corría y corría, intentando liberarse. Intentando sacar toda esa rabia de dentro. Si es cierto lo que le dijo Emmett de que Edward se estaba ''abriendo'' a ella, más le parecía que le hacía el vacío...

Cuando ya estuvo bastante lejos de todo, se dedicó simplemente a caminar. Hasta que llegó a un hermoso prado rodeado de árboles por donde se filtraba la luz del sol. Pero lo que más le sorprendió no fue la hermosura del lugar, sino quien estaba sentado en el centro de él...

Bella: Edward...

Pero él ni siquiera se movió. Bella se sentó a su lado.

Bella: Edward...

Él por fin la miró.

Bella: Siento lo del otro día, irme así, tan rápido, yo...

Edward: - la interrumpió - Yo lo siento más. No debí haberte forzado a ello... - miró al vacío de nuevo

Bella: Pero tú no me forzaste. Yo... quería hacerlo...

Edward la volvió a mirar. Estuvieron casi un minuto mirándose en silencio.

Bella: Lo siento...

Agachó la cabeza y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Edward la levantó dulcemente la cabeza por la barbilla y le limpió las lágrimas. Nunca había sentido nada así. Nunca una humana le había hecho sentir tal cantidad de sentimientos...

Se acercó lentamente, con temor a que ella le rechazara, pero vio que no se movía, así que con cuidado, posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Bella enredó sus manos alrededor del pelo de Edward, y le atrajo más a ella. Sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro mientras sentían sus lenguas rozándose, cada vez con más hambre y necesidad. Se recostaron en el suelo y él se puso encima. Se miraron a los ojos y Bella le dio una sonrisa. Eso fue todo lo que él necesito para saber que era ella la mujer con la que quería perder su virginidad.

Él besaba su cuello, sus hombros, mientras sus manos tocaban cada parte de su cuerpo.

Bella no podía dejar de lanzar pequeños gemiditos que a él le hacían perder el control.

Ella le quitó la camisa y mientras él le desabrochaba el pantalón, acariciaba su perfecta espalda. En menos de un minuto ya estuvieron los dos completamente desnudos, listos para entregarse al otro. Edward la separó las piernas y la acarició con la mano para ver si

ya estaba lo suficientemente húmeda. Y sí, lo estaba. Solo por él y para él. En ese momento, ella era solo suya...

Bella le rodeó la cadera con las piernas y se agarró a su espalda. Sentía la punta de su miembro duro en su entrada. Edward se introdujo dentro de su cálido y húmedo interior.

Pero tuvo que parar...

Un quejido salió de la boca de Bella. Edward creía que ella ya no era virgen, que se había entregado a Jacob, pero se sorprendió de que aún lo fuese. La dio besos por el cuello, las mejillas, los hombros, la nariz... hasta que el dolor desapareció. Mientras se daban un largo beso, Edward volvió a entrar dentro de ella, sintiendo como su interior se amoldaba a la perfección a su longitud.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban mientras se entregaban en cuerpo y alma al otro, mientras él sentía como el sedoso interior de ella le acariciaba, y ella le sentía llenándola por completo.

Sus cuerpos se curvaron cuando sintieron llegar el orgasmo, a la vez. Una mágica explosión de placer que nunca antes habían sentido tan intensamente.

Cuando sus cuerpos volvieron a la normalidad, Edward salió de su interior y se tumbaron juntos, abrazados, desnudos. Bella se quedó dormida muy pronto, y mientras Edward recordaba cada momento de su maravilloso encuentro...

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que alguien lo había visto absolutamente todo...


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12 **

Un par de horas después, cuando Bella se despertó, descubrió que estaba sola. No había rastro de Edward por ninguna parte. Si no fuese porque estaba en el prado, y desnuda, habría creído que todo había sido un sueño. Sintiéndose sucia y usada, se vistió y se dirigió a casa de Jacob. Tenía que contarle lo que pasó, o más lo de que Edward se había ido...

*Mientras en la casa de los Cullen*

Alice: Siento malas vibraciones...

Emmett: ¿Ves algo?

Alice: No...

Jasper: Yo también siento que algo malo pasa...

Rosalie: Tonterías

Esme: Edward, ¿te pasa algo? Estas muy callado

Edward: No, sólo pensaba...

Emmett: ¿Quieres pensamientos? - empezó a pensar en él, en Rose y en el asiento trasero del Jeep

Edward: ¡Emmett!

De repente, y sin que ninguno lo esperase, llamaron a la puerta.

Carlisle: Voy yo

Al abrir la puerta, todos se sorprendieron. Jane y otros tres Vulturis estaban al otro lado, y no parecían contentos.

Jane: ¿Dónde está?

Carlisle: ¿Quién?

Jane: ¡ELLA!

Estaban tan furiosos que ni Edward podía leer nada, ni Jasper podía calmarles.

Jane agarró del cuello a Carlisle y le alzó del suelo

Jane: ¿DÓN-DE-ES-TÁ?

Carlisle: - intentando soltarse - No sé de qué habláis

Demetri olfateó el aire.

Demetri: Está cerca...

Salió de la casa y todos le siguieron, pero echó a correr y se perdió por el bosque. Felix y

Jane se quedaron con los Cullen

Jane: Como esté por aquí os vais a llevar una buena...

En las playas de La Push...

Jake: No llores más, Bells...

Bella: En estas ocasiones me siento un bicho raro

Jake: ¿Y tus padres?

Bella: Mi madre murió al tenerme y mi padre no sé quien es. Quizás un Vulturi...

Jake: Quizás si descubres quien es él te podría ayudar.

Bella: No sé...

Jake: Piensa en alguno que se parezca un poco físicamente a ti, no sé, la nariz, la boca, el pelo... Algo...

Oyeron un ruido y se dieron la vuelta. Allí estaba un furioso Demetri, con los ojos rojos y los puños apretados.

Jake: Fuera de aquí, chupasangres...

Bella: Oh oh...

Demetri: Te has metido en un buen lío, señorita...

En un rápido movimiento, agarró a Bella por la cintura y se la puso al hombro

Jake: Suéltala

Demetri: ¿Y qué me vas a hacer, chucho?

Enfrente de la casa de los Cullen...

El ambiente era muy tenso...

Los Cullen estaban nerviosos, y Felix y Jane miraban al bosque serios.

Emmett: Parece que tarda

Esme le miró diciéndole con la mirada que se callara.

Jane: ¿Tenéis chuchos cerca?

Carlisle: Sí, hay una reserva de hombres lobo a un par de kilómetros de aquí...

Al cuarto de hora apareció Demetri, tirando a Bella de la cintura, mientras que esta se resistía agarrándose a las manos de Jake.

Jake: ¡Suéltala, idiota!

Felix: ¿Qué le llamaste? - Le mostró los dientes

Entonces Bella se dio cuenta... Él... Él era su padre. No sabía cómo nunca se había fijado.

Pero la forma de los labios, y el color del pelo era el mismo. Miró a Jake y se dio cuenta de que la entendió...

Jane: Has sido una mala chica, Isabella...

Bella: Y tu una puta

Demetri: - se rió - ¡Guau!

Felix: Volvamos a casa

Jake: Ella ya está en casa

Bella miró a Felix a los ojos. Era él, estaba segura...

Así que sin decir nada, le cogió de la mano y se fue con los Vulturi.


	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPITULO 13 **

No sabía cuantos días habían pasado, pero intuía que menos de una semana. Desde que llegó a Volterra no había visto la luz del sol. Todos estaban muy enfadados con ella.

Aro: - Enfadado - ¿Dónde demonios estuviste? ¿Qué te crees que es esto? ¡No puedes irte con ellos!

Bella: ¿Por qué no?

Aro: Ellos no quieren ser parte de nuestra familia. Quieren separarnos, estoy seguro. Pero todo el mundo necesita normas, y nosotros somos los únicos que tenemos la valentía de ponérselas a un puñado de vampiros estúpidos y descontrolados.

Bella: - Sorprendida - ¿Los Cullen... son vampiros?

Aro: Claro. Tienen los ojos dorados por alimentarse de animales. Vete a tu cuarto.

Seguiremos hablando luego.

Bella se puso a caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos meses. Los Cullen, Jake, Edward, su primera vez, su padre...

Entonces se acordó de Felix. Tenía que buscarle. Tenía que contarle.

Le encontró al poco rato. Se la quedó mirando pero apartó la mirada.

Bella: Hola, Felix

Felix: Hola, Bella - Dijo sin dejar de colocar unas cajas

Bella: Tenemos que hablar.

Felix: ¿Sigue enfadado Aro?

Bella: Sí, pero no es de eso... Yo... Te parecerá una locura pero... Creo que tú eres mi padre...

Él se quedó petrificado. No se movía. Casi un minuto después la miró.

Felix: ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Bella: Alguien de aquí tiene que serlo y tú, no sé, pero... Pensé que fuiste tú... - Felix se puso de nuevo a hacer sus cosas - ¿Y bien? - Impaciente - ¿Lo eres?

Felix: - la miró - Sí

Bella se quedó petrificada. Lo suponía, pero oírlo de su boca era un impacto.

Felix, al ver lágrimas en los ojos de Bella, la abrazó.

Felix: Lo siento, cariño. Lo siento tanto... Debes pensar que soy el peor por estar todo este tiempo sin habértelo dicho... Pero me sentía nervioso. Estaba seguro de que cuando te enterases no querrías volver a hablarme...

Bella: - Se separó y a punto de llorar, le miró - ¿Cómo te voy a dejar de hablar? Eres mi padre...

Felix sonrió y Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Felix: Te quiero

Bella: Yo también te quiero, papá

Se dieron otro fuerte abrazo.

*Unos cuantos días después*

Felix: - Entrando en la sala en la que estaba Bella - Mira quien vino a verte

Bella se dio la vuelta y vio a Alice sonriéndola.

Bella: ¡Alice!

Alice: ¡Bella!

Corrieron a darse un abrazo muy fuerte.

Alice: Bella, te he echado mucho de menos estas dos semanas

Bella: ¿Dos semanas pasaron ya?

Alice: Sí

Bella: ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Alice: Carlisle me dejó venirme una semana aquí para estar juntas - Sonrió

Bella: ¡Qué bien! Seguro que tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos

Bella no pudo creer lo bien que se lo pasó esa semana con Alice. Hablaban, daban paseos por el castillo, cotilleaban de cualquiera con quien se cruzaran... Pero cuando Bella le preguntaba sobre Edward, Alice cambiaba el rumbo de la conversación

Bella: ¿En serio hizo eso Emmett?

Alice: En serio. Jasper estuvo sin hablarle tres días enteros

Bella: No sé por qué no me sorprende. ¿Y Edward qué tal está?

Alice: Creo que he visto a Jane - Alzando la mano - ¡Jane!

Y así todos los días...

Ya el último día...

Bella: Alice, estaba pensando que...quizás debería volver a Forks

Alice: - Preocupada y asustada - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Bella: Porque ya recuerdo porqué os mentí sobre quien era la primera vez. Este no es mi sitio. Todos aquí son diferentes y me siento como un bicho raro

Alice: Pero en Forks también eres la única medio vampira

Bella: Lo sé, pero allí tengo gente que me quiere... Está Charlie, Jacob, Billy...

Alice: ¡Mike!

Bella: - Riéndose - ¡Eh! Emmett también

Alice: Y nunca olvides que Jasper y yo siempre te querremos

Bella: Lo sé - se abrazaron

Alice: Entonces si eso es lo que quieres, de acuerdo. Mañana a primera hora nos vamos a casa.


	14. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14 **

El vuelo había sido muy molesto. Bella se había sentido muy incómoda y se había mareado. Había estado más tiempo en el baño que en el asiento.

Alice: - Cuando bajaron del avión y ya estaban en el aeropuerto con las maletas - Bella, tenemos visita en casa así que no nos quedan cuartos libres ni sitio...

Bella: Oh, no te preocupes. No quiero molestar. Me quedaré en casa de Charlie. Seguro que le hará mucha ilusión.

Alice llamó a Charlie para que fuera a por ellas y se puso muy contento cuando Bella le pidió quedarse a vivir otra temporada con él.

Charlie: Pues claro, no hace falta ni que lo preguntes - Sonrió.

Esa noche durmió como un bebé. Como no había dormido en varias noches. Aunque físicamente se encontraba un poco débil. Al día siguiente de volver a Forks fue a La Push a hablar con Jacob y ponerse al día. Le iba muy bien con Leah y eran muy felices. Al siguiente día pasó todo el día con Charlie y por la noche llamó por teléfono a Felix. Pero ya al tercer día...

Estaba Bella durmiendo cuando Charlie la despertó

Bella: - Adormilada - ¿Qué pasa?

Charlie: Vino alguien buscándote

Bella bajo las escaleras arreglándose un poco el desordenado pelo con los dedos. Le daba vergüenza que Edward la viese con ese pijama, pero ya la había visto desnuda así que no vería nada nuevo.

Pero se quedó petrificada cuando entró al salón

Bella: Emmett

Emmett: ¡Bella! - la dio un abrazo de oso

Bella: ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Emmett: Vine a regañarte. ¿Vienes hace tres días y no tienes la decencia de pasar por casa?

Bella: Es que... He estado ocupada

Emmett: Deberías venir por casa. Esme y Carlisle te echan de menos...

Bella: No sé si debería...

Emmett: Hazlo por Carlisle y Esme...

Bella: Está bien. Dame cinco minutos

Después de vestirse y lavarse, fueron en el Jeep a la casa de los Cullen. Cuando bajaban del todoterreno, Bella se acordó de Edward. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se vieran?

Siguió a Emmett al interior de la casa. Esme estaba en la cocina, limpiando la encimera.

Cuando la vio, se quitó los guantes y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Esme: Cariño... Nos dejaste preocupados a todos...

Bella: Lo siento

Esme: ¿Eres vampira?

Bella: No yo... Mi madre era humana y mi padre vampiro.

Esme: ¿Y quién es tu padre? ¿Algún Vulturi?

Bella: - Asintió - Felix

Estuvo hablando con Esme hasta que llegó Carlisle del trabajo. Afortunadamente, no vio a Edward.

Los días empezaron a sucederse uno tras otro, hasta que llegaron las vacaciones de verano.

Bella consiguió aprobar todo. No sacó matrícula de honor, pero al menos no suspendió ninguna asignatura.

Todo volvía a ser como antes, excepto con algunas modificaciones...

Jake: - Engullendo las palomitas a puñados - En serio no sé cómo no puedes comer comida

Bella: Viéndote a ti me dan ganas de vomitar...

Jake seguía engullendo cuando vio a Bella levantarse corriendo del sofá en casa de Jake y meterse al baño.

Jake: No sabía que lo decías literalmente

Cuando Bella acabó de vomitar y se lavó la boca, salió del baño.

Jake: ¿Qué tal estás?

Bella: Mal, ayer también vomité. Me duele mucho la tripa y ando mareada a cada momento. - Se sentó pesadamente en el sofá.

Jake: - Riéndose - Si no supiera que los vampiros no pueden quedarse embarazados, cualquiera diría que tú lo estás...

Bella se quedó pálida, petrificada.

Jake: ¿Qué?

Bella: Yo sí... puedo...

Unas horas después estaban en el baño de la casa de Charlie. Bella no dejaba de llorar.

Charlie: Sea lo que sea, te apoyaremos todos...

Bella: No, todos no

Jake: Estoy seguro de que tu padre biológico te apoyará, y los otros dos también - Se rió

Bella cogió el palito del lavabo y lo miró. Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

Charlie: ¿Qué dio?

Bella: - En un hilo de voz - Positivo.


	15. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15 **

Sólo Jake y Charlie sabían lo del embarazo. Jake ni siquiera se lo había contado a Billy.

Necesitaba tiempo ella para asimilarlo, aunque según sus cuentas, ya estaba de tres meses.

Por las noches dormía muy mal y le entraban nauseas por las mañanas. Empezaba a frecuentar la casa de los Cullen más a menudo, aunque, claro, pronto estaría ya inevitablemente unida a esa familia.

Un bebé. Iba a tener un bebé...

Alice: ¿Te gusta? - Dijo enseñándola un vestido en una revista.

Carlisle y Esme se habían ido a hacer unas cosas, Edward estaba encerrado en su habitación, como hacía siempre que ella venía, y Jasper, Rose y Emmett veían una película en el salón.

Bella: Esta bonito. - Se echó para atrás, tumbándose en la cama de Alice.

Alice: ¿Te pasa algo?

Bella: No, sólo que estos días ando durmiendo mal y me encuentro más cansada de lo habitual

Alice: Ah...

Bella también notaba algo raro a Alice. Estaba... ausente, como si siempre estuviese dando vueltas a algo en la cabeza.

Bella: ¿Y a ti te pasa algo?

Alice: Sí,... bueno, no... Todo a su debido tiempo...

Alice se levantó de la cama y fue al salón, ya que la película había acabado. Bella la siguió.

Estaban bromeando sobre unas cosas que salían de la tele cuando Carlisle y Esme vinieron.

Y Edward bajó...

Carlisle y Esme venían cargados con bolsas.

Esme: Edward, cariño, ¿nos puedes ayudar?

Carlisle: Tendremos mucha fuerza, pero solo dos manos - Bromeó

Edward: ¿Y por qué no os puede ayudar otra persona? - Miró mal a sus hermanos

Esme: Cariño, tú no estás haciendo nada...

Edward: Yo al menos colaboro en algunas cosas...

Jasper: Nosotros también ayudamos

Edward: ¿Hablas también por el bicho que te echaste de amiga?

Bella se contuvo las lágrimas y salió de allí corriendo.

Alice: ¡Eres un idiota! - Fue detrás de Bella.

Emmett: - Le amenazó con un dedo - Te has pasado...

Jasper: Cuando vuelva hablaremos... - Se fue detrás de Emmett y Alice.

Rosalie se quedó en el sofá, pero tampoco le miraba con cara de buenos amigos.

Edward: ¿Qué?

Carlisle: A tu cuarto

Edward: Pero...

Carlisle: ¡A TU CUARTO! ¡AHORA!

Rose se quedó en shock. Nunca habían visto nadie en la casa a Carlisle tan enfadado.

Edward no salió de su cuarto en todo el día.

Cuando anocheció, Esme entró en el despacho de Carlisle.

Esme: Cariño, ¿qué tal estás?

Carlisle: Un poco mejor... Ojalá pudiese tomarme un tranquilizante o algo...

Esme: Nunca te había visto tan enfadado...

Carlisle: Yo he vivido lo que es sentirse diferente a los demás, y no quiero que Bella lo vuelva a sentir.

Oyeron la puerta de la calle abrirse. Emmett, Jasper y Alice habían llegado. Esme y Carlisle bajaron.

Esme: ¿Qué pasó?

Emmett: Nada, Bella le dijo a Charlie que no nos dejara pasar, y estuvimos entre todos intentando convencerla para que bajara a hablar tranquilamente

Esme: Pobrecilla...

Al día siguiente, Jake fue a ver a Bella para ver si quería dar un paseo por el bosque.

Charlie: Ayer vino llorando de casa de los Cullen y se encerró en su cuarto toda la tarde.

Me dijo que no dejase pasar a nadie. Vinieron Alice, Emmett y Jasper y no les quiso ni ver.

Jake: ¿Crees que se lo ha dicho?

Charlie: No sé...

Jake subió al piso de arriba.

Jake: Toc Toc - Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Bella - ¿Se puede?

Bella: ¿Jake?

Bella estaba tumbada en la cama, con los ojos rojos de llorar y ojeras por no dormir.

Jake: Bella... - Se sentó en el borde de la cama y vio que ella casi no podía ni abrir los ojos - Necesitas dormir...

Bella: No puedo

Jake: ¿Pero qué pasó?

Bella: - Llorando - Me... Me llamó... Bicho...

Jake: ¿Qué hizo qué? ¡Te juro que le reviento la cabeza!

Bella: No, Jake, por favor... No...

Jake: Duérmete...

Bella: No puedo...

Jake: Hazlo por el pequeñito... - Le acarició la tripita, que ya se la empezaba a notar.

Bella al final se pudo dormir, pero tuvo bastantes pesadillas. Se negaba rotundamente a ir a casa de los Cullen cuando estuviese Edward, y los demás la entendían.

Jake: Toma - Le dijo una tarde - Es la más grande que encontré.

Bella miró dentro de la bolsa que Jake traía. Era una sudadera. Con las demás ya se la notaba la barriguita.

Bella: No sé cuánto más podré seguir ocultándolo...

Jake: Piensa que ahora no hay clases, así que por eso no tendrás problemas...

Bella: De todas formas, no puedo ir los meses que me quedan con sólo una sudadera. Me seguirá creciendo...

Jake: Lo sé - Bella se llevó la mano a la tripa - ¿Pasa algo?

Bella: - Sonriendo - Dio una patadita...

Jake también sonrió.


	16. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16 **

Jake: Venga, Bella...

Bella: Jake, me siento como una estúpida Barbie

Se miró al espejo. No la gustaba llevar vestidos, y menos tan anchos.

Jake: Es lo único que te oculta ya ese barrigón de cuatro meses

Bella: - enfurruñada - ¿Barrigón?

Jake: - Preocupado - Lo decía en bromas...

Bella: ¡Lo sé, tonto! - Riéndose.

Se montaron en el coche de Jake hacia la casa de los Cullen. Bella se había opuesto, pero contra Alice nadie podía oponerse. Sobre todo si en la discusión salían las palabras ''organizar'' y ''cumpleaños''.

Cuando Bella entró en el comedor de los Cullen vio a todos allí, o mejor dicho, a casi todos...

Todos: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Bella: - Sonriendo - Muchas gracias.

Felix: Feliz cumpleaños, cariño...

Bella: - Le dio un beso - Gracias, papi.

Charlie: Felicidades

Bella: Gracias, papá.

Carlisle: Feliz cumpleaños, Bells.

Bella: Gracias

Emmett: ¡Yo! - Saltando - ¿Ya acabaron todos los padres de felicitarla? - Miró alrededor - ¿Nadie más?

Bella: Emmett... - Sabía de sobra lo que iba a hacer.

Emmett: Ven para aquí.

La dio un abrazo muy fuerte que la dejó los pies colgando en el aire y la plantó un beso muy fuerte en la mejilla. Cuando la bajó de nuevo al suelo, la tiró muy fuerte de las orejas.

Emmett: Dieciséis, diecisiete y dieciocho

Los demás también la felicitaron, pero no tan efusivamente. Bella siempre andaba ocupada, hablando con sus ''tres padres'', o con Esme, comentando la decoración tan bonita con Alice y Jasper, riéndose junto con Emmett al ver comer a Jacob, el cual se enfadó y metió un pastelito en la boca de Emmett, u observando de reojo a Rosalie, la cual apartaba la mirada en cuanto veía que la miraba.

Pero ni rastro de Edward.

Charlie: ¿Y qué potencia tiene el motor del coche?

Rosalie: Es muy raro, no conseguí piezas para arreglarlo.

Jacob: Yo tengo algunas piezas en mi casa que puede que valgan.

Se fueron hacia el garaje para ver el coche.

Esme: Bella, cariño, ¿vienes?

Bella: No, gracias, me quedo aquí - Sonrió.

Cuando todos se fueron, el comedor se quedó muy silencioso. Bella se paseaba acariciando el mantel de flores blancas que Alice había comprado exclusivamente para su cumpleaños.

Casi se la salió el corazón por la boca al oír un ruido detrás de ella.

Xxxx: Siento haberte asustado.

Bella: - Mirando al suelo - No es nada...

xxxx: Feliz cumpleaños

Bella: ¿Por qué no viniste antes?

Xxxx: Desde que te dije... eso, mi familia me trata como un asesino.

Bella: Yo... Lo siento, Edward, les pediré que no lo hagan si eso sirve de algo.

Edward: Ellos te quieren, todos. Vampiros, licántropos o humanos. No sé cómo lo haces, pero a todo el mundo le caes bien.

Bella: Bueno, Rosalie...

Edward: Ella también te quiere, créeme...

Bella: ¿Te vas a quedar?

Edward: Los demás no quieren.

Bella: Pero yo sí quiero.

Se miraron a los ojos unos cuantos segundos.

Edward: Te compré esto. - Le dio un sobre - Felicidades.

Bella: ¿Un sobre?

Edward: Ábrelo.

Dentro había dos billetes de avión hacia Volterra.

Bella: ¡Qué forma más sutil de darme con la puerta en las narices!

Edward: Es ida y vuelta...

Bella: Dos billetes...

Edward: Es un viaje muy largo, supongo que no querrás hacerlo sola.

Bella: Ven conmigo.

Edward: - Agachó la cabeza - No puedo.

Bella: Me da igual lo que piensen todos, quiero que vengas conmigo.

Edward: No es por eso, es que no puedo. Ya tengo... cosas que hacer esa fecha.

Bella: Cancélalas.

Edward: Ojalá pudiera.

Se quedaron en silencio. Bella mirando los billetes, y Edward, triste, mirando el suelo.

Edward: Perdóname.

Bella: - Le miró - ¿El qué?

Edward: Dentro de poco lo entenderás. - Fue hacia la puerta - Lo siento, de veras.

Y se fue. Dejando a Bella confusa y sola en medio del comedor. Volvió a mirar los billetes.

Si Edward no quería ir con ella, estaba segura de que Felix sí.


	17. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17 **

El dolor era muy intenso. Venía y se iba a ratos. Pero cuando lo tenía, no podía soportarlo bien.

Charlie: - Tocó a la puerta del cuarto y asomó la cabeza - Bella, hay alguien abajo que quiere verte.

Bella: Si no es Jake, dile que se vaya...

xxxx: Lo siento, Bella, pero no me voy a ir.

Charlie miró a Bella.

Bella: Está bien. Déjanos.

Charlie se fue, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Bella: ¿Qué quieres?

Xxxx: Sé... lo que tienes con Edward.

Bella: No sé de qué hablas. Yo no tengo nada con Edward

xxxx: Bella, no me trates como si no supiera nada. Se os nota. Me extraña mucho que

Jasper no haya notado vuestra... química. Sé que ayer, en tu cumpleaños, hablaste con él mientras todos estábamos en el garaje.

Bella: - Agachó la mirada - Bueno... una vez hubo algo, o eso creí yo, pero ahora ya no hay nada.

Xxxx: Bella, él te dio su virginidad. Para él eres importante.

Bella: ¿Cómo sabes...? ¡Oh Dios! ¿¡Te lo contó él!

Xxxx: ¿Qué? ¡No! Él nunca hablaría conmigo de esas... cosas.

Bella: Entonces... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Xxxx: Bella... yo os vi, hace cuatro meses... En el prado.

Bella no sabía que hacer o a donde mirar. Se sentía avergonzada.

Xxxx: No tengas vergüenza, es algo... natural.

Bella: Lo dices porque vives con Emmett - xxxx alzó una ceja - Oh, venga, con él todo lo relacionado al campo de lo... sexual se ve menos...

xxxx: ¿Vergonzoso?

Bella: Yo sólo tengo 18 años recién cumplidos y todos tenéis ya casi el siglo. Soy una cría. Un momento... el día que... él me llamó... bicho, ¿por qué no viniste a contarme que lo sabías todo? ¿Por qué te quedaste con él?

Xxxx: Bella, no me quedé con él. Desde que llegaste, o quizás un poco después, te cogí mucho aprecio. Eres la única chica que consiguió llegar al corazón de Edward, y sé que él puede ser un poco metomentodo de vez en cuando, y cabezota, y quizás también un poco anticuado, y antisocial, y...

Bella: ¡Rose! Ya lo he cogido. No es perfecto. Pero nadie lo es. Y yo le quiero.

Rose: Qué bonito. - Sonrió - Ahora entonces, ¿qué harás con ese bebé? - Señaló la tripa de Bella.

Bella: ¿Cómo... sabes?

Rose: Bella, llevo queriendo tener un bebé décadas y décadas. Sospeché cuando ayer te vi marcharte al baño cada media hora. Y todas esas ropas holgadas... A mí nadie me engaña.

Bella: - Sonrió - Ya veo.

Charlie: - Se asomó por la puerta - Perdón por interrumpir, pero Jacob está aquí.

Jacob: - Entró sonriendo, pero al ver a Rose se le borró la sonrisa - ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Bella: Lo sabe.

Charlie: Os dejaré para que habléis. ¿Queréis algo de comer?

Bella: Charlie...

Charlie: Perdón, todavía no me hago a la idea.

Jacob: Yo sí, por favor, una hamburguesa.

Charlie se fue a por la comida de Jacob.

Rose: ¿Charlie sabe lo que eres?

Bella: Sí, desde que volví de Volterra. Me sentía mal mintiéndole, quiero decir, mis otros ''dos'' padres saben lo que soy, ¿por qué él no?

Unos minutos después ya estaban Bella, Jacob y Rose hablando con ''normalidad'' en el cuarto de Bella.

Jacob: Esa es la razón por la que la gente cree que las rubias son tontas...

Rose: - Apretando los dientes - ¡No soy tonta!

Bella: ¡Ya basta, chicos! - Le dio de nuevo el dolor en el estómago.

Rose: ¿Qué te pasa?

Bella: Me duele.

Jacob: Así no vas a poder viajar.

Rose: ¿Viajar a dónde?

Jacob: A Volterra. Edward le regaló dos billetes para irse...dentro de dos semanas.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de Rosalie, pero rápido la quitó.

Bella: ¿Qué pasa? Tú sabes algo - Miró a Rose - ¿Qué pasa dentro de dos semanas? - Miró a Jacob.

Rose: Cariño, será mejor que duermas algo, por el bebé.


	18. Capítulo 18

**CAPITULO 18 **

Jacob: ¡Maldita chupasangres!

Bella: - gritando de dolor - ¡Jake!

Jacob: Tranquila... - Le acarició la frente llena de sudor.

Hacía un par de horas que los dolores se habían hecho mucho más intensos, y hacía una hora que Bella había empezado a perder sangre...

Rose: Siento la tardanza...

Charlie: No te preocupes. ¿Qué te dijo Carlisle?

Jacob: Tardaste mucho.

Rose: ¡No puedo llegar y preguntarle cómo actuar en caso de aborto natural sin que sospeche nada! - Miró a Charlie - Lo primero es intentar cortar la hemorragia...

*Unas horas después, en casa de los Cullen*

Jasper: ¿Dónde está Rose?

Emmett: Ya está amaneciendo

Alice: No veo nada.

Carlisle: Estaba muy rara ayer por la noche.

Oyeron ruido por las escaleras.

Alice: ¡Edward! Qué bueno que por fin sales. Tienes que probarte el traje.

Edward: - Enfadado - ¡Déjame en paz!

Alice: Pero el traj...

Edward: ¡HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!

Jasper: Déjale, Al. - La abrazó.

Alice: La que sí que no me va a ignorar va a ser Rose. ¡Tenemos que peinarnos y maquillarnos! - La llamó al móvil - Genial, apagado. ¿Por qué todo el mundo me ignora?

¡Es demasiado trabajo para mi sola! - Abrazó a Jasper

Jasper: Si te puedo ayudar en algo.

Alice: Sube arriba a... ayudarla con los zapatos.

Jasper: Yo no sé de zapatos.

Alice: Creo que cuanto más feos sean, más te querremos todos - Le dio un beso en los labios.

*Dos horas después*

Alice: Toc Toc. ¿Se puede?

Jasper: Claro, ya estamos listos.

Alice: Oh, cariño, mírate, que guapo.

Emmett: ¿Y yo no estoy guapo? - Sonrió.

Alice: Claro, pero eso te lo tiene que decir Rose...

Jasper: - Serio - Rose... todavía no ha llegado.

Alice: Oh... Cuando se entere ella no le va a hacer gracia. Eso pasa por escogerla a ella como dama de honor. No, claro. Alice es demasiado bajita para ese vestido, vamos a coger mejor a la rubia guapa...

Emmett: Tú también eres guapa.

Alice: ¡Yo quería ser dama de honor!

Xxxx: ¡Hola!

Jasper: Hola

xxxx: ¿Edward ya está cambiándose?

Alice: Eh... Sí, claro... Estás preciosa.

Xxxx: Gracias - Sonrió - La verdad es que... después de tantos años sin vernos me pilló desprevenida cuando Edward me pidió matrimonio...

Rose: ¡Tanya!

Tanya: Rose, mi dama de honor favorita, qué bien que estás aquí, la boda empieza dentro de cuarto de hora.

Rose: Sí, lo sé...

*En casa de Charlie*

Bella: - muy débil - ¿Dónde fue Rose?

Jake: A su casa. La estarán echando de menos. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de levantar sospechas.

Bella: - Se miró la tripa - Mi bebé...

Jake: Ya pasó, Bells... - La abrazó.

*En casa de los Cullen*

Rose: Edward, tengo que hablar contigo.

Alice: Imposible, ahora que salió por fin de su cuarto tengo que ayudarle a ponerse los gemelos

Rose: Pero...

Alice: Luego, Rose.

Empezaron a llegar todos los invitados. Iba a ser una ceremonia íntima y rápida.

Edward ya esperaba de pie a que apareciera Tanya.

Rose: Edward - Susurrando - Tengo que decirte una cosa...

Edward: No es el mejor momento.

Rose: Pero...

La música nupcial empezó a sonar y se tuvieron que colocar cada uno en su puesto.

Juez: Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Edward Anthony Cullen y Tanya Denali. Lo primero de todo, si alguien tiene algo que objetar, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Rose: - pensando - Bella... Bella... Bella... Bella...

Juez: Está bien, procedamos al intercambio de anillos. Tanya Denali, ¿aceptas a Edward como esposo?

Tanya: - Sonriendo - Sí, quiero.

Juez: ¿Y tú, Edward? ¿Aceptas a Tanya como esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en los momentos buenos y en los malos, juras amarla y respetarla hoy y siempre?

Edward: Sí, quiero.

Juez: Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

En ese mismo instante, Rose se marchó al jardín. Todavía tenía una ligera esperanza de que él hubiese dicho: ''No, no la acepto como esposa porque la mujer a la que amo se llama Isabella''.

Oyó un ruido detrás de ella, pero no se tuvo que girar para saber quién era.

Rose: Eres un idiota, Edward.

Edward: Rose, sé que ahora mismo me odias, pero lo tenía que hacer.

Rose: - Se giró - ¿Tenías que hacerlo? ¿Tenías que darle ilusiones a una pobre mujer que se cree que estás enamorado de ella? ¿O tenías que romperle el corazón a otra que sí que te quiere de verdad?

Edward: Bella nunca sabrá de esto. Está en Europa...

Rose: Está en casa de Charlie.

Edward: ¡No te habrás atrevido a decirle!

Rose: No dije nada, pero no se encontraba en condiciones para viajar. Eres un egoísta.

Te odio. No sabes cuánto... te odio.

Edward: Lo entiendo.

Rose: Eso nunca va a cambiar, pero si quieres que... como hermanos, te vuelva a dirigir la palabra, deberás ir mañana a casa de Charlie y decirle tú mismo a Bella todo.

Edward: ¿Qué? ¡No!

Rose: - Con sonrisa de mala - ¿Por qué no? Una boda siempre es motivo de alegría. Dos personas enamoradas sellan su amor al cambiar unos anillos. Porque tú amas a Tanya, ¿no? Entonces, ¿qué te importa decirle a Bella que te has casado con otra? Ella ya no significa nada para ti, ¿o sí?

Rose se fue, dejando a Edward sólo, pensativo y maldiciendo el día en que nació.


	19. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19 **

Aún no habían pasado ni dos horas del enlace. Aún estaban todos los invitados festejando felices en la casa de los Cullen. Y aun él tenía remordimientos.

Emmett: Cambia esa cara, hermano, se supone que las épocas malas vienen a partir del quinto aniversario.

Edward: Si pregunta Carlisle por mí dile que he salido.

Emmett: ¿A dónde vas?

Edward: Rose... lo sabe.

Fue corriendo hacia la casa de Charlie. No vio el coche de policía, así que supuso que estaba trabajando. Se coló por la ventana del cuarto de Bella. No se oía nada... salvo la ducha. Después de unos minutos, el agua paró y Bella apareció en el cuarto cubierta solamente con una toalla.

Bella: E... Ed...

Se había quedado sin palabras, boquiabierta. No esperaba verle, y menos ahí, y menos vestido con un elegante traje de color negro.

Edward: Bella - Se acercó unos pasos - Tenemos que hablar. Desde que pasó... eso en el prado no nos hemos parado a hablar tranquilamente, como en los viejos tiempos.

¿Hablar? ¿Quería hablar? Bella se agarró la toalla más fuerte para que no se cayera. No comprendía como, después de tantos meses, ahora tenía la poca vergüenza de venir pidiendo hablar, sobre todo con todo el daño que la había hecho, especialmente el día de su cumpleaños.

Bella: Hoy aborté.

La cara de Edward era un auténtico poema. El silencio se hizo muy tenso, pero Bella prefirió no decir nada para que lo asumiera.

Edward: Yo... ¡Vaya! No sabía que habías llegado tan lejos con Jacob. Me alegro por... vosotros...

Bella: - Le interrumpió - ¿Qué? ¡No! Era tuyo. Estaba de cuatro meses.

Bella: Yo... siento no haberte dicho antes pero... supuse que no querrías saber nada...

Edward: Pero era mi hijo también.

Bella: ¿Y para qué querías saber? ¿Para hacerle la vida imposible desde pequeño llamándole bicho?

Edward: Yo... lo siento, no debí llamártelo pero...

Bella: Pero era lo que piensas en verdad, lo entiendo.

Edward: No, es sólo que... Te quiero. Siempre te he querido, pero también creía que lo nuestro era imposible porque tú eres como una hija para Carlisle y si nosotros tuviésemos... algo, sería... raro.

Bella: ¿Entonces no era por... lo que soy?

Edward: Para nada. - Se sentó a su lado en la cama - Me parece... increíble lo que eres.

Tienes lo mejor de ser vampiro y lo mejor de ser humana.

Bella: ¿Y qué se supone que es lo mejor de ser humana?

Edward: Poder... tener hijos, ya me entiendes. No sabes la de veces que he oído a Rose quejarse por eso.

Bella: Si fuese como tú, un vampiro completo, no habría pasado hoy nada... - Agachó la cabeza.

Edward: ¿Alguien más lo sabe? ¿Alguien estuvo contigo?

Bella: Sí, Jake, Charlie y Rose.

Edward: ¡Qué combinación! - Se rió.

Bella: - Se rió - Sí, un poco rara, pero si no fuese por ellos no sé que habría sido de mí o... - Se tocó la tripa - De mi bebé.

Edward: Nuestro bebé.

Bella le miró a los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ahora tan atento y cariñoso con ella?

Bella: - Cambiando de tema - ¿Venias a decirme algo o sólo de visita?

Edward: - Entonces recordó... - Vine a decirte que... - Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver la cara de Bella - Me he casado... hoy.

Bella: Oh, eso es... genial. Me alegro por ti.

Edward: - Alzó una ceja - ¿En serio?

Bella: Claro. Pero... No se te ve muy feliz.

Edward: Llevaba meses pensando en estabilidad y cosas de esas, pero... lo hice con la mujer equivocada.

Bella agachó la cabeza para que no notara que se había puesto roja, pero Edward notó su pulso acelerado. La puso una mano en la barbilla para verla a los ojos.

Edward: Te quiero, Bella. Ahora y siempre.

Bella: Edward...

Se dieron un beso tierno, lento.

Edward: No digas nada...

Bella: - Él la besó - No está bien, estás casado.

Edward: ¿Y qué sentido tiene estarlo sino es con la mujer a la que amo? - La besó.

Bella le miró a los ojos. Su ética le decía que no estaba bien hacerlo, pero su corazón le decía que siguiera. Y por una vez en mucho tiempo... hizo caso a su corazón...

Cuando Bella volvió a besarle, Edward sonrió debajo de los labios de su amada. El corazón de Bella iba cada vez más rápido. Él la tumbó en la cama y se miraron a los ojos.

En ese momento entendieron lo que sus padres les habían contado de pequeños de que cuando estás enamorado locamente una mirada dice más que mil te quieros. Bella volvió a besarle, lentamente, sin prisas, recordando el sabor de sus labios. Él bajó sus besos por su cuello, haciéndola gemir cuando encontró ese punto detrás de la oreja que tanto le gustaba. Mientras él la besaba delicadamente el cuello, ella le desabrochaba la camisa, aprovechando, ya de paso, para tocarle la increíble piel del pecho.

Edward: ¿Estás segura?

Bella: Eres tú el que está casado.

Edward: Pero eres tú la que te puedes volver a embarazar.

Bella: Si eso volviese a pasar, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Se sonrieron y volvieron a desnudarse lentamente mientras se besaban.

Cuando ya estaban totalmente desnudos, Bella se apartó.

Edward: ¿Pasa algo?

Bella: - Con una sonrisa pícara - No...

Le puso las manos en los hombros y le tumbó debajo. Edward también sonrió cuando comprendió que ella se ponía arriba. Él puso sus manos en las caderas de ella mientras Bella se sentaba encima del miembro de Edward.

Bella: Ah...

Edward: ¿Te duele?

Bella: No

Empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, cada vez más rápido, hasta que empezaron a gemir los dos muy alto, casi gritando.

Bella: ¡Oh Dios, Edward!

Edward: Oh, Sí... Ya llego.

Bella: ¡No!

Edward sonrió al ver que ella quería que aquello durara más.

Bella: Espera un poco...

Edward: No puedo...

Bella: Ya... lo noto...

Llegaron los dos a la vez. Bella se recostó la cabeza en la almohada, tumbada de lado, mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Edward: ¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?

Bella: Unas cuantas veces sí...

Edward: Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero - La besó - Te - La besó - Quiero.

Bella no podía dejar de sonreír, y Edward tampoco.

Bella: ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Edward: Claro, mi amor, puedes hacer todas las que quieras.

Bella: ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con tu... esposa? ¿Voy a ser la otra?

Edward: Yo no quiero que seas la otra. Quiero que seas la única...

Bella: - Con sonrisa pícara - A mí... no me importaría... Sería hasta... excitante... ¿No te gustaría tener una... amante?

Edward: ¿En serio quieres serlo?

Bella: Sí - Sonrió.

Edward: Si eso es lo que mi niña quiere, eso es lo que tendrá...


	20. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20 **

Esa misma noche, Edward dejó a Bella durmiendo en su cama y después de darle un beso de buenas noches, se fue a la habitación de hotel que las hermanas de Tanya les habían dado como regalo de bodas. Nada más entrar por la puerta, Edward vio a Tanya con un sugerente picardías.

Tanya: ¿Dónde estabas? Creí que me ibas a dejar sola en nuestra noche de bodas...

Edward: Tenía... cosas que hacer.

Tanya: - Acercándose a Edward - Y ahora... también tienes cosas que hacer con tu mujer...

No, pensó Edward, mi mujer está durmiendo a casi dos kilómetros de aquí, en una casa de dos pisos y cubierta por un edredón de plumas, no en un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas y con un vestidito transparente.

Edward: Lo siento, estoy cansado.

Tanya: ¿Qué? Edward, sabes que eso es imposible. Somos... perfectos. Así que ahora vamos a mover tu perfecto culito hacia aquí y vas a hacer feliz a tu esposa...

Edward: No estoy cansado físicamente, pero si... psicológicamente, han sido muchas emociones para un sólo día... - Dijo intentando buscar una excusa, pero ¿ahora qué diría?

¿Qué quería ir a dormir?

Tanya: Edward... - Se acercó acariciándole el cuello - Es nuestra noche de bodas... Quieras o no quieras, vamos a tener sexo.

No le podía hacer eso a Bella. Él la amaba, y ella le amaba. Si lo hacía con Tanya sentiría como si estuviese engañando al amor de su vida.

Edward: Amo a otra.

Tanya: ¿Qué? - Perpleja - ¿Quién es? ¿Mi hermana?

Edward: ¡No!

Tanya: ¿Entonces? - Se sentó en el borde de la cama - Así... no es como lo había imaginado... Se suponía que mi noche de bodas debía ser mágica y especial. Que cuando entrase por la puerta con mi marido cogidos de la mano, todo estar lleno de velas y pétalos de rosas...

Edward: Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo hacerlo, por mí, por ti y por ella. Sería un engaño para los tres. Siento no haberte dado lo que querías.

Tanya: No te preocupes, supongo que también fue en parte culpa mía, por aceptar casarme contigo cuando me lo pediste. Mi hermana siempre me andaba diciendo que me iba a quedar sola, fea y solterona toda la vida.

Edward: Tu hermana es tonta. Tienes mucha gente a tu alrededor que te quiere, eres preciosa y nunca envejeces. Tienes toda la eternidad para buscar el amor, no hace falta darse prisa.

Tanya: - Mirando al suelo - Pero todos ya lo habéis encontrado.

Edward: ¿Y qué te crees que sentía yo antes en mi casa? Carlisle con Esme, Alice con Jasper, Emmett con Rose, y yo... solo.

Tanya: Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, si tú has encontrado a alguien... yo también.

Edward: Esa es la mentalidad.

Tanya: Ahora... tenemos que hacer algo... - Dijo poniéndose de pie.


	21. Capítulo 21 FINAL

**CAPITULO 21 (CAPÍTULO FINAL)**

Había pasado ya casi un año desde la boda de Edward y Tanya. Ese día sería oficial la ruptura.

Edward: - Al entrar en su cuarto en la casa de los Cullen, donde estaba Bella sentada - Mi amor... - Ella levantó la cabeza - Ya tengo los papeles del divorcio. Por fin se acabó todo esto. Ahora solo estamos tú y yo.

Bella: Bueno, tú, yo y... - Miró hacia abajo, hacia el pequeño bulto que tenía por debajo de la camiseta y que le succionaba la leche del pezón.

La pequeña bebé de tan solo un par de meses paró de beber y les miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Tenía el cabello rubito de Edward y los ojos marrones de Bella.

A Bella le encantaba pasarse horas y horas mirando a su bebé, pero más aún le encantaba ver como Edward se quedaba embobado mirándola. Se llamaba Renesmee, en honor a la madre de Edward, Esme, y a la madre de Bella, Renee.

Bella vio como la expresión del rostro de Edward cambiaba y supo que ya venía, como todos los días cerca de esa hora...

Alice: ¡Sobrinita! - Abrió la puerta de repente. - ¡Ya es hora de cambiarte la ropa!

Edward: Alice, está casi dormida.

Alice: La moda no entiende de sueño.

Alice la cogió en brazos, lo que provocó que Renesmee, o Nessie para la familia, emitiera un sonido de queja, que Alice interpretó como que se había tardado mucho y que no quería más llevar la ropa que llevaba puesta en ese momento.

Alice: Hoy mismo te compré un vestidito nuevo, con zapatos, chaquetita y hasta pulsera y diadema a juego.

Bella: Al, no hace falta que la compres tantas cosas...

Alice: Ya que iba de compras me sentaba un poco mal no comprarle a mi sobrina favorita...

Edward: Por no decir la única...

Alice: - Mirando a Nessie - Vamos a cambiarnos, esta ropa pasó de moda hace exactamente un hora.

En cuanto la puerta del cuarto se volvió a cerrar, Edward y Bella se quedaron solos.

La noche de bodas de Edward, él le contó a Tanya que amaba a otra, y ella lo entendió, así que se marcharon a buscar a un amigo de la familia de Tanya que era abogado para que les preparara todos los papeles del divorcio.

Cuando la ''pareja feliz de recién casados'' entraron en la casa de los Cullen la mañana siguiente, la cara de las familias fue un cuadro.

Irina (Hermana de Tanya): ¡El divorcio!

Carlisle: Bueno, si es lo que vosotros queréis...

Y ese día, por fin, 10 meses y medio después, por fin se había hecho oficial la separación, ya que como Tanya se volvió a vivir a Alaska tardaban más en llegarles los papeles.

Edward: - Mirando a Bella - Te quiero.

Bella fingió cara de dolor y Edward, preocupado, se inclinó sobre ella y puso su mano en la mejilla de Bella.

Edward: ¿Estás bien, mi amor?

Bella, con un rápido movimiento, le tumbó en la cama y se puso encima. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, y sonrieron.

Bella: ¿Sabes lo que se me ocurre que podríamos hacer? - Dijo moviéndose levemente sobre las caderas de Edward, pero lo bastante como para que su miembro notara el roce.

Edward: Creo que me lo imagino, pero deberíamos darnos prisa, Alice ya acabó, por fin, de escoger los calcetines que combinan con los zapatos.

Edward alzó la cabeza para besar a Bella, pero ella, en vez de eso, se sacó la camiseta, quedándose desnuda de cintura para arriba.

Edward: Vaya, no sabía que ibas a ir tan directa... - Ella sonrió.

Le empezó a desabrochar la camisa, botón a botón, hasta que llegó al pantalón. Ya había un considerable bulto en los pantalones. Le bajó los pantalones junto con los bóxers.

Edward puso sus manos en la tripa de Bella y también le desabrochó el pantalón. Cuando ya estuvieron los dos completamente desnudos se volvieron a mirar a los ojos.

Bella bajó poco a poco, sintiendo como el miembro de Edward la llenaba completamente.

Y cuando ya estuvo todo dentro, empezó con movimientos un poco más duros. Edward puso sus manos en las caderas de ella para ayudarla con los movimientos.

Cuando ella sintió que ya llegaba, paró de moverse arriba y abajo y empezó a hacer pequeños circulitos con las caderas. A él le encantaba eso. Era la guinda del pastel para hacer que se corriera. Y por su cara vio que sí que lo iba a hacer...

Llegaron los dos casi a la vez al orgasmo y se tumbaron luego desnudos en la cama, tapados por una sabana.

Bella: ¿Qué hace Alice?

Edward: Dejó a Nessie en el suelo un segundo y empezó a gatear hacia la puerta para salir, pero Alice lo interpretó como que quiere llevar cinturones. - Bella se rió - He... Estado pensando en Nessie - Bella le miró - En cuanto empiece a hablar en serio, a Alice se le acabó el chollo.

Bella: Sí, supongo que tienes razón... Van a rodar cabezas.

Edward: También estuve pensando otra cosa... - Bella le miró - Darle un hermanito a Nessie.

Bella escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Edward, aspirando su olor y le abrazó.

Bella: Me encantaría, mi amor. Seguro que es un buen regalo de Navidades para Nessie.

Se besaron otra vez, lento y sin prisas, pues tenían toda la eternidad para besarse... En aquella habitación donde, hacía tan solo año y medio, se habían conocido y habían compartido cuarto y... subidones de hormonas. Ahora allí compartían besos y ver juntos crecer a sus hijos.

**FIN **


End file.
